Crimson Eyes
by AnnurTsubaki
Summary: Slight AU, but still in the One Piece world. Nami was strucked with a memory loss and ended up being saved by Doflamingo. But, whose eyes were the crimson ones? I don't know. Let's see as the story goes. Completed 12/07/2017. For the sequel please read Raven Heart (uploaded 17/07/2017).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Cat and the Bird**

It was a stormy night. The harbour was filled with stranded ships, all being unable to travel the sea in the vicious rage of nature. He opened the window sill and leaned forward, scanning the area with his bare eyes. It might take all night before the sea would be clear for a voyage. In his eyes the storm was beautiful. So did typhoons, tsunamis, earthquakes, and so on and so forth. Well, actually it was the _destruction_ that was beautiful. He smirked.

All of a sudden, he heard shrieking sounds from everywhere. It was raining humans! The harbour went panic in a blink of an eye. The humans were basically unconscious, lying on the ground, with the exception of some being fully aware of their circumstances. He jerked back from the window when one of the humans was stuck in a chimney of the building in front of him.

Luckily his devil fruit granted him power to move mid-air given there was something he could attach his strings to. He flew to the chimney, pulling the human by the legs. It was a girl. An unconscious one. What should he do with her? He wondered. And why did he do that? He never saved anyone. Hmm, perhaps this could be an exception.

He carried the girl to the window and entered. Laying her on his sofa, he studied her face. _'Never seen her before.'_ The storm really did bring them wonders. He glanced outside. It seemed that the bizarre rain had stopped. People were busy helping those effected by the phenomenon. No more human dropped to the ground.

He heard a soft murmur. The girl was talking unconsciously. Perhaps she was having a nightmare. He could not care less. Not that it concerned him anyway. A few seconds later, there was a knock on his door.

"Young master, the marines want you to help them. They're looking for a few people. All of the victims from the rain are gathered at the dock already, but some of them are still missing."

"How would they know if there's anyone missing? It's the rain. They can't possibly control who were effected and who were not."

"Actually, they know. The _humans_ are all coming from Vice Admiral Tsuru's escort ship. They are all wanted criminals. An unusual storm suddenly formed in the middle of the sea and carried away all the criminals including a few marines."

"A sudden storm in the middle of the sea. Hmm, interesting. Tell them I'll be there."

""Okay."

 **..o0o..**

"Doflamingo. I don't fancy asking for your help, but I don't have a choice. This is your town; you're more familiar with it than us. I want you to help us track these criminals." Vice Admiral Tsuru gave him a few wanted posters. Amongst them was the girl's.

 _'So that was her name. She didn't look dangerous, though. Well, more like a playful cat actually. Hehehe.'_ He mused to himself, looking at the wanted poster where the girl was striking a rather seducing pose.

"I don't fancy helping you too, but I have too much time to waste. You can have a good rest while waiting for your beloved criminals." He said and left hurriedly.

 **..o0o..**

Meanwhile in Doflamingo's room, the girl woke up to a loud thunder. The rain had stopped, but thunder and lightning were still raging. She looked around, scanning the room while eyeing for possible exits. ' _Whose room is this?'_

"So you're already awake." A voice thundered her ears. She turned and saw a blonde guy eyeing her very movements. How long was he there?

"Who are you? And where am I?" Strange, but she did not feel frightened upon seeing him. He was standing against the wall beside the door, one leg was bent and his arms were folded. Why was he wearing sunglasses in a room, in the middle of the night at that?

"You're in my room. And I'm the owner of this room." The man answered her.

"Your name?"She asked him.

"Tell me yours first." He walked slowly and stopped a few inches away from her, leaning his body so that his face was parallel to hers. He was tall. Almost too tall to compare to her.

"I...I can't remember." She fell on her knees, hands clutching her chest. Her eyes rolled up in agony. Why couldn't she remember her own name? Is it amnesia?

"Really? Is that the best you could do, Nami?"

"Nami?" The name sound familiar, yet she could not recall anything about it. Was it her name?

"Your name. It's Nami. Don't act like you don't remember your own name."The man stooped lower and flicked her forehead.

"Ouch! Wh-Who are you? Am I being kidnapped?"

"Kidnap? I'm not into that. I just saved you from suffocating in a chimney. At least thank me before accusing me of a crime I'm not interested of." The man stood up and let out a sigh. Did she say something hurtful to him? It was not her intention though.

"Thank you, but who are you? And where am I?"She tried to ask for his name again, hoping that he would tell her.

"I don't think you deserve to know my name."

"Well, thank you for saving me, but I think I should leave." If he was not telling her anything significant, she might as well leave the place, or so she thought.

"To where?" There was a smirk on his face. Did he just mocked her memory loss or did he just insult her for being unable to remember anything? But he got a point there.

"I…I don't know." She stammered. The blonde man suddenly walked to the door. Clutching the door knob, he glanced back at her and smiled.

"Just go to sleep, will you? We'll talk about it later tomorrow. It's getting late." He said and pulled the door but stopped in the middle of closing it. "Oh, you might want to bathe first. Just use anything you need. There's a spare pyjamas in my wardrobe, if you don't mind. Your clothes are quite dirty. I'll have my maid wash it for you tomorrow."

"Is this your room?"She asked again, feeling uncomfortable with using his room.

"Yes, it is. You can have it for tonight. Nobody will disturb you. No one enters my room without my permission."

"Th-thanks." She thanked him. He left after closing the door, locking it from inside. She then walked to the bed, sitting on the soft mattress and gazed outside the windows. It was dark and she had nowhere to go to. Not that she remembered anything anyway.

The bed was nice. It had a soft mattress, and the bedsheet was fragrant. She never knew that a guy would have a bed like this, but thankfully this guy let her use one of the best bed she ever used, or at least so, she thought.

'I guess I'll rest and find out what to do next tomorrow.' Yawning, she covered herself with the blanket and dozed off.

 **..o0o..**

A loud knock on the door woke her up. She dragged her feet to the door and opened it just to see a young girl with raven hair standing there. The young girl pushed her way in and dragged her inside, closing the door with a loud bang.

"What are you doing? Don't tell me you're sleeping on young master's bed with these dirty clothes?!" The young girl screamed at her. Nami was startled but she apologized for that.

"I'm sorry. I was too tired last night. I'll wash the sheets in return. Sorry." She was feeling guilty. The young girl shook her head.

"No, no, no and no. Young master will get mad at me if I let you do anything. Now, go and take a bath. I'll bring you a new dress. Oh, and my name is Baby Five. Just call me Baby." The girl pushed her to the other side of the room where a big Jacuzzi was located. It was shielded from the main room by a decorative partition, very elegant to say the least.

"I don't know my name, but that guy said that it's Nami." She told Baby Five.

"We know that already. Now hurry up or you'll miss breakfast!"

 **..o0o..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Weather Manipulator**

Baby Five had dragged her to the dining room where the blonde man and a few others were waiting for her. The table was filled with extravagant breakfast dishes enough for twenty people at the least. She noticed that the man was still wearing his funny sunglasses indoors, and that the others were strange in their own ways.

"How was your sleep last night? Did you sleep well?" The man asked her. His chair was at the end of the table. There was an empty seat at his left side, and Baby Five had purposely forced her to sit there.

"It was okay. Thanks."

"These are my family. You've met Baby. You'll get to know all of them eventually. I won't bother with any introduction."

"Nee,nee Doffy. That's not nice. We want to know her too." A strange man with a runny nose spoke to the blonde man. ' _So his name was Doffy_.' She mused to herself.

"Don't you already know who she is? You brought me her wanted poster this morning. And don't pretend that I'm the bad guy here for not introducing you."

"You shouldn't spoke like that to young master, Trebol. We don't get acquainted with pirates, but if young master brought her here, he must have his own reason."

"Pirates? Are you referring to me?" She asked the guy but to no avail. He was not answering her. She then turned to face Doflamingo. "Am I?"

"Yes, you are. You're the navigator of the Strawhat Pirates, the most infamous group of pirates ever existed. Perhaps your friend will come and get you any time now." Doflamingo answered her flatly. He sipped his coffee and handed her the wanted poster.

"This is…me. Cat burglar? I was a thief?"

"I won't lie to you. Have you breakfast first. We'll talk about it after this."

"O-Okay…"

The rest of the breakfast went on in silence. No one spoke while eating their food. Nami's mind wandered, trying to digest the new information she got.

 **..o0o..**

Doflamingo brought her to the dock where the bizarre rain happened the other night. The place was already tidied up by the civilians and the marines. Stalls were operating as per usual and people seemed to be living their life as if nothing happened.

"Do you recognize this building? You can see it from my room. This is where I saw you last night. You were stuck in that chimney." Doflamingo pointed at a tall building in front of them. She looked at the said chimney and tried to portray herself getting stuck there but failed to imagine that.

"Why do you bring me here?"

"They said that a strange storm formed at the sea last night exactly around Vice Admiral Tsuru's escort ship. The storm brought humans – I mean the criminals - and dropped them here. All of them. I've heard of a navigator who could manipulate weather. You."

"I can manipulate weather? Tell me you're kidding."

"Do I look like I'm kidding? I'm a Warlord. Basically my family and I are allies of the marines, and you as a pirate will be my enemy. Not to mention that you have Monkey D. Luffy as your captain. He will come to get you for sure."

"Then why don't you surrender me to the marines?"

"I don't feel like it. My family had sent a few of your pirate friends to the marines last night, but I think that they will break free in no time. The monster trio was not caught yet. They'll definitely save you guys from the marines."

"Monster trio?"

"Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Sanji. Your strongest nakama."

"I don't get it why you are telling me this."

"I don't know. I just feel like it. Crap, that's the old hag. Cover your face." Doflamingo suddenly pulled up her cape and covered her face with the hoodie. Baby Five forced her to wear it before she followed Doflamingo outside.

"Donquixote Doflamingo! I can't believe we run into you." The Vice Admiral greeted him. Her subordinates were busy trying to catch the criminals on the loose.

"Cut the greetings will you? What are you doing here?" Doflamingo grinned.

"The Strawhats broke free just now. We are in the middle of chasing them."

"Broke free? I just delivered them to your doorstep last night!" His lips were turned to a smirk, as if he was mocking her.

"Well you don't deliver me the monster trio. Just one of them is enough to wreck havoc in this town. Oh, and have you seen the navigator? We got everyone except those three and the navigator. Now we had to capture everyone again. What a drag." The old marine sighed.

"Well that's not my problem. See you again later." He pulled Nami by the hand and started to walk away.

"Wait, who's this lady?" The old marine could not hide her curiousness.

"She's my girlfriend. Why?" Doflamingo suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. Nami lowered her head to avoid the marine's gaze. The Vice Admiral tried to open her hoodie, but her hand was pushed away by Doflamingo.

"Don't touch my woman!" His voice sounded menacing. Nami was intimidated but the marine was not affected. Seeing his face reddened with anger, the marine chose not to pursue her action.

"See you later." The marine took her leave. Nami distanced herself from the man. It was awkward.

"You don't have to sound so scary." She said in a whisper.

"I wasn't. I just can't stand people butting into other people's personal matter." Doflamingo denied her accusation. He was not intending to sound scary.

"And you don't have to grab me like that. It hurts."

"Sorry." He could see her caressing her waist. Did he use too much force?

"So, let say this monster trio finds me, do I follow them or what? I don't know them and I don't know you. It makes both choices unpractical." She pondered, thinking of the best solution to her situation.

"It's your choice." Doflamingo stated.

"I don't know. I can't think of anything yet."

"Let's go back. I think you need some rest."

"Okay." She followed him back to the house.

 **..o0o..**

Nami found herself in Doflamingo's room again. The blonde man assured her that no one would disturb her as long as she was in the room. Maybe that was not a bad choice to rest instead of sitting at the hall looking like a displayed item on sale. A green haired woman with wings was staring at her ever since she stepped inside the house. Not to mention other strange looking guys from breakfast that morning.

She opened the window and stared at the sea. She could see the marines and the Vice Admiral chasing a few people around the town. Suddenly a voice thundered her ears.

"Namiiii…! We'll get you! Wait there!" A guy with a straw hat was running from the marines and he saw her at the window. His hands stretched, reaching her window sill.

"Hey, Nami! What are you doing here? Let's go. They're waiting for us at the Sunny. We're the only ones that weren't there. Come, let's go!" He sat outside the window and grabbed her.

"W-wait! I don't even know you! Are you Monkey D. Luffy?" Startled, she remembered the monster trio that Doflamingo spoke of.

"You're acting strange. It's weird." The guy looked at her strangely.

"Doffy said I lost my memories. I don't remember you but he said you're my nakama. Along with some guys called Zoro and Sanji." She explained the situation to him, but it seemed that he did not hear her out.

"Come with me. Chopper will cure you." The guy wrapped his stretchable hands around her and flew to the dock, with her deafening scream. Seriously, who would not scream if they suddenly flew like that.

"Let me go..!" She screamed but to no avail. Within a minute, they arrived on the ship - the Thousand Sunny. It was on the sea. How far this man could stretch his body?

"Nami…!" In an instant she was hugged by everyone on the ship. Well, except for Luffy and a green haired man.

"Hurry! We need to leave now. Franky, _coup-de-burst_!" A raven haired woman spoke to a guy that looked like a cyborg, telling him to –wait, what's _coup-de-burst_ means? She could not fathom anything. But the ship suddenly flew away from the sea. What the-

"Oi, Nami? Nami..wake up."

"She fainted."

Meanwhile at Doflamingo's room, he watched her being taken away by the pirate.

 **..o0o..**

Nami woke up in a room with a reindeer looking at her intensely. A reindeer. A cyborg. A guy with stretchable body. The marines. A warlord. Nothing fazed her anymore. It seemed that she lived in a world full with unexpected things.

"Ah! You're awake. Luffy says that you lost your memory and don't recognize us anymore. Don't worry, we will help you recover. You don't seem to have any physical injuries except for a few scratches. I'll give you a medicinal cream to make them disappear. Don't worry." The reindeer spoke to her.

"What's your name?"

"Tony Tony Chopper." The reindeer smiled to her.

"Chopper." She whispered.

"Nami-swaaannnn…!" A blonde guy was trying to enter the room, but the cyborg held him, preventing him from entering.

"Franky, don't let him enter this room. Nami needs her rest." The reindeer ordered the cyborg. Nami swore she could faint if she was not accustomed to this kind of circumstances. So the cyborg's name was Franky and the reindeer was Chopper, or was it called Tony?

"Nami-swan..I'll cook delicious meal for you. You need to recover quickly. Mellorine!" The blond guy said and left. What's with the heart-shaped eyes? Gross!

"Sanji! I want meat!" The guy with the strawhat screamed to the blond guy. So his name was Sanji. One of the monster trio. But he did not look intimidating at all. More like a flirt to be honest.

"Shut up, Luffy! I just fed you an hour ago!" Okay, that was Luffy. The captain. Of course he was; he had that straw hat on his back.

"We'll leave you to rest. Tell me if you need anything." The reindeer said before leaving her in the room.

 **..o0o..**

"Young master, what should I do with her clothes?" Baby Five asked Doflamingo after retrieving Nami's clothes. She had washed it before but Nami was gone before she could give it to her.

"Just leave it in my room."Doflamingo answered without looking at her. His gaze was fixed at the sea where the pirate ship was, though he could barely see it after it flew away.

"Can I ask a question?" Baby Five stared at the blond guy.

"What?"

"Do you like her?"Upon hearing her question, Doflamingo turned to face her. He smiled.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. You've never allow anyone to sleep in your room. And you hide her from the marines." Baby Five was sure the young master would be mad at her, but she was wrong. He was not.

"You think too much on that, Baby."He said and turned back to gaze at the sea.

"I'm sorry. I'll take my leave then." She left his room after he seemed lost in his thought. Her young master had never been like this before. But strangely he was not someone who understood love. If it was not love, then what was it? It bothered her not to find any answers to her very own question.

 **..o0o..**

Nami went to the deck. The island was far and she could barely see anything. She saw a green-haired man resting on the lawn. They got a lawn on the deck! And an orange tree!

"Did he really save you?" The green-haired man suddenly spoke. Seeing that there was no one else there, she considered the question was meant for her and answered.

"Who?"

"Donquixote Doflamingo." He did not face her, yet his question seemed like he was eyeing her movement.

"Yes, he did. How do you know him?"

"He's a warlord, our enemy. I don't know why he didn't send you to the marines. But be careful. We don't know his intention."

"Okay." Nami nodded, even when the guy did not even saw her nodding.

"Strange. I'm not used to a polite you. I guess you might really lose your memory then."

Nami watched silently as the green-haired guy climbed the crow's nest. She did not know whether to trust him or not. After all, the Doflamingo that she knew was not that bad.

 **..o0o..**

 **A/N: Another chapter after a day. The fastest I've ever wrote. Don't know why but I really had taken a liking to Doffy. Hahaha… ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : The Sea and the Strings.**

It was dinner time. All of the straw hat pirates were in the dining room, waiting for Sanji to serve the meal. Nami took an empty seat beside the raven haired lady. The said lady looked at her and giggled softly.

"What's so funny?" She asked her, feeling slightly confused. Was she some sort of amusement to them?

"I am waiting for you to ask my name like you did Chopper." She smiled at her. She looked like a composed lady. Maybe they had a close relationship before.

"Oh, pardon me. I forgot to ask yours and the skeleton's names."

"I'm Robin. That's Brook." She smiled again. The skeleton seemed like he was trying to ask her something but a glare from Robin left him muted on his chair.

"Hey! What about me? Why won't you ask my name?" A man with a long nose yelled at her for forgetting him.

"I'm sorry. Hehe. What's yours?"

"Captain Usopp-sama. I'm the Sniper King." The guy stroked a proud pose, grinning. He was proud with his words.

"Hey! I'm the captain!" Luffy grabbed the guy's neck in a rage. They continued to bicker for a few minutes until Sanji put down the food on the table. The dining room suddenly became very noisy with every one eating in a boisterous manner. Nami was amused. This sight was different from Doflamingo's dining room.

"Are you okay? You look quite gloomy all of a sudden. They'll steal your meal if you don't start eating." Robin asked her, worried to see her lost in her train of thought. And just with that, her plate was empty in a blink of an eye. Luffy had stolen her food.

"I'm okay. I just don't have the appetite. May I leave first?"She requested to leave the dining room, yet she did not expect to receive an immense reaction from all of them. Everyone stopped eating and stared at her, confused.

"Wh-whaat? Why is everyone looking at me?" She was confused.

"Like I said before, since when did you become this polite?" The green haired man asked her in everyone's stead. Nami was stunned.

"How do I behave before?" Was she a mean nakama to them?

"You never ask for our permission to do anything."

"I guess it's just temporary. By the way, I feel tired. See you guys later, okay?" She retreated to her room with unsettled feelings. The straw hat pirates watched her movements in silence, something that never happened during their meal time.

 **..o0o..**

The sea was calm. It was midnight, but the moon was hiding amongst the cloud. The sea breeze was comforting. Nami stood at the deck, alone. The other straw hats were sleeping and Sanji was the only one on guard. He was at the crow's nest, smoking his cigarette.

Her serene atmosphere was tainted with a strange noise from the air. Something was flying towards the ship. Sanji noticed it and tried to alert the other members, but a strange set of strings bind him, restricting his movements. Even his mouth was sealed shut. He watched as the _thing_ approached.

"Doffy?!" Nami shrieked as the guy landed in front of her, but he covered her mouth, whispering her to shut up.

"What are you doing here?" Nami whispered to him, knowing that Sanji was eyeing them. "How did you manage to come here anyway?"

"My devil fruit. I won't tell you how it works, so don't ask me that. Anyway, I just want to return your clothes to you. Baby had cleaned them." He gave her the clothes. It was not the actual reason for him to fly across the sea in the middle of the night though. He just wanted to make sure she was safe.

"You don't have to. It's not that important."

"Yeah, I guess so. The clouds are disappearing. I better go back now. See you again, Nami." He said that and flew away, releasing Sanji in the mean time. The poor guy choked after being released from the strings. He jumped down to the deck, coughing.

"What..uhk..what does he wa..uhk..want?" Coughing, the cook tried to ask Nami to explain the circumstances.

"He just comes to return my clothes. That's all." Nami showed him the clothes in her hand. Sanji knew that was not the only reason the warlord visited their navigator, but he could not say that to her.

"He's a warlord. We need to be careful." That was the only thing he could utter to her.

"I know that, Sanji. It's getting late. I'll go back to my room. Good night." She took her leave.

"Okay." He replied sternly. The Nami that he knew and this new Nami seemed to contradict each other. Was it because of the memory loss or did they mistook someone for their navigator? Was it possible for someone to have a face and voice like her?

He heard a step behind him. It was Zoro, carrying all three of his katanas.

"He came, didn't he?" The green-haired swordsman questioned Sanji. A nod replied his question. Both of them eyed Doflamingo's movement on air.

"I'll replace you tonight. If he comes again I'll finish him."

"Are you trying to indicate that I can't protect everyone?!" The cook was enraged. He kicked the man, expecting it to be blocked but Zoro just stood still.

"Usually I'll fight you, but not tonight. I saw what he did to you just now. Just go to rest. I'll keep watch." Zoro tried to act calmly.

"If you say so. Just so you know; I'm stronger than you, marimo!" The cook said that to Zoro's face, one finger pointing at the swordsman.

"Whatever!" The swordsman rolled up his eyes, unbothered by Sanji's remark. He continued to stare at Doflamingo's direction. The warlord had reached the dock. It was fast. Zoro was impressed at his ability, but he did not show it. Sanji on the other hand was quite pissed at the fact that he could not do anything and reluctantly left Zoro by himself.

 **..o0o..**

Doflamingo entered his room through the window. He was pretty sure no one saw him, but he was wrong. All of his underlings were aware that the young master had gone to see Nami. And they were keeping watch on his movement. It was not something that they usually did, but his strange behaviour made them do it. They were not proud of that sly act. Privacy was something that they value, yet keeping an eye on the young master was something they had to do.

In his room, Doflamingo sat on his sofa. He was tired, but he did not want to sleep. He was a warlord and a Celestial Dragon. She was a pirate navigator. Why was he infatuated with her? He was the almighty Donquixote Doflamingo! He did not do love. It was not love. He was just curious. Yes, he was just curious of the navigator. His mind kept telling him that.

 **..o0o..**

The next day, Usopp gave Nami her Climate Baton that he retrieved somewhere from the island. Nami tested it and showed that she had a great command of the weapon, thus clearing the suspicion of the other crew members of her identity.

"Hey, Usopp. Is it true that I use this to create a storm the night we were captured? Was I the one who made the storm dropped us at the island?" She asked the long-nosed guy.

"Why are you asking this? You should know that you saved us by doing so. There was no way that we could escape, and Luffy and the others couldn't swim in the sea. You made the storm dropped us on the land. It was brilliant."Usopp was baffled by Nami's reaction.

"Do you think I could do it again?" She asked him, staring at her climate baton.

"What do you mean by that, Nami? What are you thinking of doing?" Usopp was concerned with the question. It seemed to him that Nami was hiding something.

"Nothing. Where's Luffy? I have something to ask him."The navigator pulled a cheerful smile, but Usopp viewed it as creepy. It was like Nami was going to say he owed her a certain amount of money.

"I saw him in the kitchen."He told her in uncertainty; uncertain of her motive to see Luffy.

"Thanks, Usopp." She patted his shoulder and hurried to find the captain.

After a few minutes of what it seemed like bickering, Nami walked out from the kitchen. She took her Climate Baton and headed to get Mini Merry, while Sanji was furious at the captain for whatever reason it was.

 **..o0o..**

 **A/N: I don't know if this story was any good, but I just have to write it. I can't get Doffy out of my mind! Help!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I noticed that the timing in last chapter was not coherent. So I had edited it and re-post. Sorry for the mistake. I tried to minimize it…. ^_^**

 **Chapter 4: Under his Bed**

Somewhow she managed to climb all the way to his window. It was locked, but she picked it with a bobby pin in her pocket. Climbing in, she carefully landed on the floor, walking as silent as she could. ' _I guess I really AM a thief, hehe_.' She mused to herself.

"I should have installed an alarm on the window, seeing that it had always attracted strangers to enter my room." Doflamingo suddenly appeared before her. Nami swore she did not feel his presence at all, otherwise she would not enter. Yet.

"Don't startled me like that, okay?"

"You broke into my room and now you're telling me not to startle you? What nonsense is this?" He smirked, folding his arms to his chest.

"Sorry. I just need to clarify something with you. I'll take my leave after this."

"What is it?"

"I don't know what pranks you're trying to do, but what the hell is this?" She took her clothes that were returned by him previously.

"What?" He looked slightly puzzled.

"THIS..!" She showed him the red threads that were sewn and hanging all over the clothes hems. The loose threads were tangled with each other and were too messy for her not to notice. Doflamingo was astounded to find it. Truthfully he did not notice it last night or else, he would not bring it to her.

"Baby..!" The furious man stormed out of the room to find Baby Five, assuming that it was her doing.

"Hey! I haven't finished yet." Nami yelled but he was already outside. A few minutes later he came back, dragging the poor girl inside his room.

"Explain this!" He ordered her.

"Explain? That's a red thread. Haven't you seen one before?" Baby Five grinned. Her eyes went back and forth from her young master and Nami. She giggled seing them slowly getting the hang of it.

"Why did you sew it on her clothes?" Her young master was furious.

"Oh, you've never heard of the red thread of fate? Want me to tell you both?" Baby Five giggled again.

"NO!" Both of them shouted at the girl. Of course they had heard about it at least once. It was a legend. Those who were bound by the thread were deemed to be soulmates. But they were not.

"No outing and no new clothes for you this month, Baby. If Sugar or Monet helps you, they will receive the same punishment. Got it?" The young master threatened her.

"I just want to help you." Baby Five pouted and stomped her feet, making her way out of the room, sulking. "Stupid young master!"

"Make it two months!" Doflamingo yelled at her, teasingly. Baby Five screamed and rushed into the room again, throwing punches all over her young master's body, while Nami was left speechless.

 **..o0o..**

"I take it that I don't have to send you back to your ship, right?"Doflamingo asked her while escorting her to the dock.

"Yeah, I have Mini Merry with me and the crew were anchored not too far from here. Luffy said he gave me time until dusk to return to the ship."

"Are you hungry? Want to have something for dinner, perhaps?" He asked, hoping that she would agree to a dinner or at least a light meal before she went back to her ship.

"Thanks, but no. They'll wait for me for dinner." There it was, his hopes shattering like a glass. He forced a smile.

"Do you like it there?"

"I guess so. It feels like home." Nami answered, quite hesitant but her smile was genuine.

"Good for you then." He wanted to chat for a longer time but they had arrived at the dock.

"That's my Mini Merry. See you again, Doffy."

"Hey, take this with you." He gave her the badly sewn clothes.

"I don't wanna wear hideous clothes like that. Throw them away." She climbed on the Mini Merry and turned to face Doflamingo. "See you again."

The blond guy watched as she headed back to the Sunny on the sea. The clothes were tight in his grip. He wondered whether to throw or to keep them with him, but in the end he chose to keep it as a memento from her.

 _Memento_. What the hell was he thinking?! What memento? Why should he keep her damn clothes? Those guys might think he was a pervert if they found the clothes with him. No, it was a great risk to be keeping them with him. He should throw the clothes away. Yes, he should.

He walked to a garbage can at the nearby pavement. Opening the lid, he paused before quickly tossing the clothes in it. Walking away in a fast pace, suddenly he gritted his teeth. His fist was buckled. And then, as if he was battling with his inner self, he reversed his walk.

"Damn. They better not find out about this!" he muttered to himself before he took the clothes back. What was happening to him? It seemed to him that he had lost his mind. What the-

 **..o0o..**

Nami surreptitiously sneaked into her room, but she bumped into Luffy on her way. The captain was usually cheerful, but upon seeing Nami, his face turned into a stern expression.

"So you have settled things with him? Can we set sail now?" He was a happy-go-lucky person and never was a serious one, but he knew something was happening between his navigator and that certain warlord.

"Yes, I have." Nami replied shortly. Her captain nodded and left her without saying anything more.

Luffy went to the deck and told the crewmates to set sail. In an instant the crewmates got into their respective position and started to set sail. Zoro pulled the anchor while Sanji, Chopper and Brook unfold the sails. Meanwhile, Robin was resting on her chair, reading her book. She saw Nami going to her room but chose not to disturb her. Perhaps Nami needed her time to be alone.

 **..o0o..**

In his room, Doflamingo put Nami's clothes in a bag and shoved it under his bed. That was the only place less likely to be checked by his underlings. Baby Five was always the one who would clean his room, but he bet she would not be checking under the bed. Well, it was quite dusty, so it seemed like she did not include it in her cleaning list. The other place was well cleaned by the way.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

The transponder snail rang. He answered lazily. After what it seemed like a silent conversation between him and the caller, the call ended. He did not spoke a word to the caller, but the caller seemed to have said something that piqued his interest. He smiled.

"Baby!" He shouted at the top of his lung. The girl came rushing into the room, puzzled.

"We're going to Sabaody."

 **..o0o..**

 **A/N: I don't really like Doflamingo's executives (except Baby Five of course!)… So you'll probably see less of them as the story continues.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sabaody**

The wind had stopped blowing, leaving the Sunny motionless on the vast sea. The Straw Hat Pirates could use other methods to continue sailing, but the captain ordered them to 'just chill out and relax' on the sea. It was calm. No marines, no sea kings lurking anywhere near the ship and the crew were all leisurely spending their own time on the deck with the exception of Zoro training by himself on the crow's nest.

"Oi, Luffy-san. Where's our next destination?" The skeleton musician, Brook asked the captain. He was playing a serene song to them.

"Dressrosa! I wanna see the living toys. And fairies." The captain's eyes were shining with anticipation. So did Chopper's and Usopp's.

"We have to go to Sabaody archipelago first. Let's get the ship coated and continue our journey." Robin spoke to Luffy.

"Coated? What for? Do we coat ourselves too?" The captain asked. Robin giggled at the questions.

"We have to go to Fishman Island first. That's the only way to the New World. The other way is through Mariejois." Robin explained to them. Sanji was the most delighted person upon hearing that they would have to go to the Fishman Island. "Mermaids…!" His eyes sparkled.

"Let's just go to Mariejois then."

"Hey! I want to go to the Fishman Island. Don't you dare ruining my dream!" Sanji was furious at the captain.

"We don't want to go there!" The other crews yelled at the captain.

"Why?" Luffy was dumbfounded.

"That's where the Reverie was held. And if you're unlucky, the Celestial Dragons might capture you and turn you into slaves." Brook explained in terror.

"Okay, to Mariejois it is!" The captain gleefully decided the destination.

"NOOO…!"

 **..o0o..**

Donquixote Doflamingo arrived at Sabaody archipelago with Baby Five and Diamante. The Human Auctioning House was already filled with people whom were interested in slavery. The chaos suddenly stopped and people were dead silent as he entered the building. He took the front seats after the ones who sat there had fled to the back seats in terror of his presence.

There were three slaves up for sale. The first being a blue-haired woman with tattoos on her right arm, the second being a red-haired guy that he identified as a pirate captain Eustass Kidd, and the third was an unknown merman.

The auction started, but no one dared to bid. The auctioneer, Disco, was afraid that he would face Doflamingo's wrath for not being able to sold the slaves. Suddenly, a slave-hunter came and brought in a letter to Disco.

"These redhead and merman are sold to Saint Rosward for 100 thousands each. Now, who wants to bid on this young lady? She will make a great maid to your household." Disco grinned. At least, two of the slaves were already sold. He then questioned the bidders, expecting them to start bidding for the blue-haired lady, but again, to no avail. No one made a bid.

"Oi, Disco. I'll take that woman." Doflamingo stated. He was jaded with the auctioning. Diamante looked at the young master, unable to fathom his action. The young master was not someone who would took in just anyone into their family.

"Young master, why are you doing this? She's a nobody." The man questioned Doflamingo.

"I just want to get out of here fast." The young master replied. He then turned to the auctioneer. "Make this the last time you contact me. I don't wanna have anything to do with this place anymore."

"B-but, this is your property."What did Doflamingo meant when he said he did not want anything to do with the auctioning house anymore? Was it because something happened with the Marines? The man could not fathom whatever the reason was.

"It's yours from now on." Doflamingo spoke again. Actually, he had no reason at all. It was just that he lost interest in the place after so long.

"Th-thank you." Well, whatever reason it was, now the place was his. Doflamingo better not took it back later. The man mumbled to himself.

"Diamante, release her from the explosion ring." The blue-haired lady was wearing an explosion ring on her neck. It was an eyesore to the young master. 'Better gave her new accessories instead of that hideous thing.'

"As you wish." Diamante removed the ring from the lady's neck, much to her delight. The ring made it hard for her to move or speak. Perhaps she should follow this weird people. It was better than the auctioning house at the very least.

 **..o0o..**

They headed to the marine Headquarter. To their surprise, the blue-haired lady did not even try to run. She just followed them wherever they went. After Doflamingo had met Sengoku, he reunited with the others outside of the Marine HQ.

"They want me to catch the Straw Hat Pirates. This is a drag." The young master muttered to them. Catching the straw hats meant that he might have to capture Nami. If, and only if he managed to find them again.

"Wh-what?! No. No way. You can't do that!" The blue-haired lady shrieked.

"Why is that so? Don't forget your status, lady. You're my slave. Now, answer me. Why can't I?"

"My sister. She's one of them."The lady lowered her head.

"Your sister?" This 'sister' she spoke of, it piqued his interest. Was it Nami? Or was it the demon child Nico Robin? But then again, Nico Robin was the only known survivor of Ohara.

"Yeah. She's their navigator." Bingo! It was Nami then!

"Nami? I didn't know she had a sister." He tried to remain composed. Well actually he had a lot to say to her. Or to ask.

"Wait, how do you know her?" The sister looked slightly shocked, forgetting the fact that her sister was indeed a pirate.

"I don't have to answer you. Let's go back to the island."

 **..o0o..**

Doflamingo had called for a meeting with his subordinates. He told them on the task given by the marines. He was torn between wanting to meet – no, he was not eager to meet them. Definitely NOT eager! At all! He just wanted to catch them ever since he received the task. Okay, screw the straw hats! Since when did he obey the marines?

"Do we have to get back to Dressrosa? I heard they are heading there." Pica, one of his subordinates asks him for instructions.

"What? The straw hats? It seems so. All of you prepare to move back to the palace. Baby, make sure that lady follows us. Hey, I forgot to ask your name." He said to the said lady who was standing nearby.

"I'm Nojiko. Will you bring me to Nami?" She asked him. All of the subordinates were shocked to hear the name that made their young master – well, not himself, yet they could not say anything to the man.

'Did he know who that woman was when he took her with us?' Whispering, Trebol asked Diamante, who sat beside him. Diamante shook his head. 'No, he just went there to meet Sengoku. But we dropped by the auctioning house and he suddenly said that he would take her with us. Maybe this is fate.'

'There's no such thing as fate.' Trebol pushed Diamante's body which was leaning to him to hear his whispering. Diamante wanted to scold him for pushing him, but he saw Doflamingo's gaze and shut up.

"I don't know if she'll remember you." The young master said to Nojiko. He remembered the night where Nami was in his room, unable to remember her own name. The agony in her face strikes his heart. It ached.

"What do you mean by that?" Nojiko was puzzled. How could her sister forget her?

"She lost her memory." Okay, that made sense. Wait-what?

Nojiko fell on her knees. Her tears started to shed. "Is it true? How did it happened?" It had been a long time since she met her, but now her sister might not remember who she was. It pained her to just think about that.

"You can ask her by yourself when you both meet. Now, let's move. I'll bring you to her."

 **..o0o..**

The Straw Hat Pirates were heading to Sabaody to get their ship coated when a sudden storm formed.

"Oi, Nami! Did you do this?!" Usopp yelled at Nami who was busy giving orders to the crew.

"No way! Chopper, pull the ship to the left! Franky, ready for coup-de-burst!"

"Aye!"

 **..o0o..**

 **A/N: I don't know if my facts are correct or not. If it's not, I'm sorry…..hey, I told you the story's slightly AU..hehe.. *hides behind the cupboard***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Kairoseki**

A sudden storm left the Strawhat Pirates stranded at Sabaody, just the place they wanted to go. However, the ship's mast was nearly broken and Franky had requested to suspend the journey until he finished repairing it.

"I can't believe we are able to dock here. I thought the storm will take us somewhere else."Usopp remarked. He turned to Nami and asked her. "Nami, are you sure it isn't you who create this storm?"

"NO! I told you it wasn't me! Why would I?" Nami shrieked at his question.

"Alright! Let's take it easy. We will make use of our time here. Sanji, Brook, and Zoro will refill our supplies. Chopper and Usopp will help Franky to repair the ship. Nami and I will search for the place to coat the ship. We'll rendezvous back here this evening. How does that sound?" Robin explained her plan for the crews.

"Me? Me? What will I do?" The captain questioned his crew. When no one answered him, Nami told him that he could join her and Robin to find the place to coat the ship. The rest of the crew sighed in relief that Luffy would not join them. He was a good captain, but he would distract their work, and it was not good for their itinerary.

"Okay, let's meet the ship's coater. I want to coat myself too." Luffy jumped around gleefully, dragging Nami and Robin with him. The rest of the crew members dispersed to their own tasks. They had one whole day to finish the tasks.

 **..o0o..**

Doflamingo had ordered his subordinate to move back to his palace in Dressrosa, and they had already started to set sail when suddenly he changed his mind. He told them to leave without him. It was odd for him to change his decision like that.

"We are ready to set sail. Why are you suddenly changing your mind? This is so not you, young master." Senor Pink, one of his other subordinates asked in confusion. The man had not say anything regarding his young master's unusual behaviour, yet the young master was getting stranger day by day.

"I have something to attend to. Just go back already. I'll catch up with you at the soonest possible after I finished _it._ " He told them. What he meant by ' _it_ ' was something that all of them dared not to ask. Ironically, all of them knew it had to do with the Strawhat's navigator.

"Let's go. He can catch up to us faster than any ship." Diamante took the lead. The rest of Doflamingo's crew followed him to the ship, leaving him on the dock. Baby Five was the last to board.

"Send my regards to her." She whispered to the young master before proceeded to board the ship. Doflamingo jerked at the comment.

"Hey! I'm not –" Doflamingo wanted to retaliate to her comment, but she hushed him.

"Shhh~" Winking, Baby Five gestured him to shut up. She giggled all the way on board.

After the ship was far away from the dock, the young master walked back to his room. He lay down on his bed, with his left hand as a pillow. It was not that he did not realize his odd behaviour recently. It was just that he did not want to admit that he felt something strange every time he thought of her.

He sat on the edge of the bed, bending down to reach the clothes that he hid there. Pulling it up, he saw a note pinned to the clothes.

 _'_ _ **A PIRATE AND A WARLORD WILL MAKE AN EXTRAORDINARY COUPLE! I WILL ROOT FOR THE BOTH OF YOU! XOXO'**_

It was signed 'Baby'. Doflamingo's face flushed red. He had thought of it to be the safest place, yet she managed to find it. And now she was mocking him! 'Urgh! Tell me this is not happening.'

 **..o0o..**

Nami stopped by a shop to get her fortune read by a gypsy woman. Robin had to wait outside the shop to keep an eye on Luffy who was too eager to explore the island.

"I see that you had too much on your mind. You'll have a fateful encounter today on this island and it will change your life forever. But in the end, you'll have to choose your path. No choice is right, no choice is wrong. It's up to you to decide." The woman told her after she took a look at Nami's hand. The latter was confused, but she paid the fee and went to find Robin and Luffy outside.

"How's it going?" Robin asked her. She was constricting Luffy's movement using her ability.

"She said that I'll meet a fateful encounter and will have to choose."

"I choose to eat! Nami, Robin, I'm hungry!" Luffy was whining outside of the shop. Sighing, Nami and Robin took him to a nearby restaurant, but before they could enter, they heard a loud commotion on the road.

"Move! Move! Saint Roswald's coming. Move out of the road!" A few lowly marines shouted and pushed people to make way to the Celestial Dragon. Robin pulled Nami's and Luffy's hand, dragging them to hide behind a bush nearby.

"What is that?" Luffy asked, but his mouth was blocked by Robin's hand. "That's a Celestial Dragon. Let's get out of here. Don't do anything stupid, Luffy. Okay?" Robin whispered to Luffy but when she turned around, the captain was already on the loose!

 **..o0o..**

"Let her go!" Luffy shouted at the Celestial Dragon. Nami was captured and was struggling to free herself from the person that was holding her. No one dared to interfere, since they did not want to get entangled with the circumstance. It was a bad idea to incur the Celestial Dragon's wrath.

"Monkey D. Luffy. I advise you to leave, or else we'll have to capture you." A marine said to him, trembling. Luffy stretched his hand and tried to free Nami from the marine, but he was bind with a Kairoseki handcuff.

"Naaamiii…" The captain's voice went weak and he dropped to the ground, helpless.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled and kicked the one that held her hard. The man's grip released and she ran towards her captain, only to be captured in a net. Her captor pulled her towards the Celestial Dragon, while Luffy was captured in another net made of Kairoseki.

"Let me go!" Nami screamed, but to no avail. Luffy saw her being dragged away, but the Kairoseki prevented him from doing anything. Just after the Celestial Dragon and the marines started to move, Robin used her devil fruit ability to cut off Luffy's net. The net weakened her, but she forced herself to grab Luffy and ran to hide from the marines.

 **..o0o..**

"What?! They got Nami? This is not good. Oi, _marimo_! Let's rescue her!" Sanji was furious. Seeing his captain so weakened by the Kairoseki made him mad. How dare the marines did this!

"Wait. We need a plan. This is the Celestial Dragon we're talking about." Robin spoke in a stern manner. They could not risk the other crew members to get caught too.

"I don't need plan. We'll save Nami!" Luffy spoke in a weak voice. His strength had not returned yet.

"Where did they take her to?" Brook asked, curiously. If she was taken to Mariejois, it would be harder to get her back.

"I don't know. I was too busy dragging Luffy here that I forgot to follow them with my devil fruit."

"Demon child Nico Robin was too busy saving the captain that she lost her judgment. Huh." Zoro remarked cynically. He received a kick from Sanji for his remark and started bickering with him.

"I'm sorry." Robin apologized. It was true that she lost her judgment, but they were crewmates. They would not leave her alone.

"Now let's strategize. We need to plan." Franky told the other crews and they started to devise a plan for the rescue.

 **..o0o..**

Doflamingo was hopping from cloud to cloud when he heard a riot on the ground at the island. He had decided to return to Sabaody after he received news on a storm nearby the archipelago. Well, hoping that it would be another storm that brought the navigator to him, of course. And then there she was.

It was the Strawhat Pirates, and he saw Nami being captured by a celestial dragon. He frowned. A sudden rage filled him as he saw the navigator being dragged on the ground, in a net. What the –

The young warlord landed on a branch of a mangrove tree nearby the scene. He was raged, but he could not show himself. He would not gamble on his reputation just to save her in a rush. It would be bad for his image as a Warlord. The marines would doubt him, and the pirates would be laughing at him for saving her out of lov- saving her out of pity. Gosh, tell him he did not say that L word. He felt stupid.

"Roswald better not harm you, or else he'll know the true meaning of despair." He muttered to himself on the tree, and landed on the ground after the location was cleared from the people watching the scene. For once, he was glad he did not follow his subordinates back to Dressrosa.

 **.o0o..**

 **A/N: I hope Doffy saves me too.. *take a scissor and shred Baby Five's note to Doffy out of jealousy***

 **Anyway, how do you like the story so far? I'm not so good at writing long stories, and my other story has taken too long to be updated..hehe..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Transparent**

Nami was brought to a temporary residence for the Celestial Dragons nearby the Marine Headquarter. She was dragged and locked in a cell along with a few other prisoners. The marine who brought her there pitied her, but knowing that there was nothing he could do, the said marine left the cell and reunited with his comrades.

"Nami! How did you end up here?" A strange looking fishman was talking to her. Nami was dumbfounded to see him, but then she remembered that she might be acquainted with him before. Stupid memory loss! She cursed.

"Sorry, but I don't remember you. Hehe." She said to him, nervously giggling. Hopefully he would not take it to heart.

"Are you still mad at me?" The fishman turned forlorn. "I know I owe you a lot, but I truly regret everything I did." He uttered in a low voice.

"Owe me? Is it money?" Her eyes sparkled. Did he said _owe_ as in owing her money?

"What? No..it's..it's..I'm sorry Nami." The fishman continued. Oh, so it was not money then. Okay.

"Actually, I lost my memory, so I don't really know what you're talking about."

"Where's Monkey D. Luffy? Won't he come to save you?" A voice from behind the fishman surprised her. A redhead that she did not recognize. Or maybe she did, but she never knew.

"Who are you?" She asked the redhead that sat against the wall. His hand was cuffed. Was he a criminal?

"That's Eustass Kidd, the Kidd Pirates' captain. I don't know why he's here, though." The fishman answered on his behalf. The redhead smirked.

"Pirate captain? How weak of you to be captured like this." Nami cynically uttered her words.

"I surrendered to them. You won't understand." The redhead smirked again. He was a pirate captain, one of the Worst Generation. How could they ever think of him being captured by the marines?

"Why would you surrender?" Nami asked him.

"None of your business. I won't tell you., but you better watch out for yourself. The world nobles are crazy folks. I don't know what will happen to you."

"What will happen to us?" The fishman asked, worried of the circumstances that they would be facing. He had heard of the terrible fate of those who were forced to be slaves for the Celestial Dragons.

"You're now their slave. They'll brand you with the slave mark and put an explosion collar to your neck. You'll explode if you try to run. And then I don't know what they will make you do. You're a slave; you have no choice but to obey."

"Wh-what?! I don't want this! Luffy, help me!" Nami yelled in the cell, but the ones that came were a few marines, bringing the explosion collar for her to wear. She did not remember how she ended up being a pirate, but being a slave was _sooo_ not on her list.

 **..o0o..**

Doflamingo entered the building, trying to locate the navigator. He headed to the cell, but was halted by Sengoku. The marine was surprised to see him there and led him to his office. Doflamingo followed him, carefully trying to hide any suspicious move he might make.

Meanwhile, the Strawhat Pirates had dispersed and were searching for their navigator in Sabaody. No one was seen anywhere nearby the area where Nami was captured. All of the people who lived there were terribly afraid that they would be the next victim and decided to hide in their homes.

While wandering in an unknown area of the archipelago, Zoro was separated from the other crew members. He came by a civilian who told him that Nami was brought to the marine HQ. Upon hearing that, the swordsman rushed to find the other crewmates, but ended up lost amongst the grooves there.

"Oi, _marim_ o! There you are! How could your sense of direction be this bad? I've wasted an hour trying to find you!" Sanji came running when he saw the swordsman circling the same area back and forth.

"I never ask you to find me, curly-brow!" Zoro was furious at the statement. He knew he was bad at directions, but Sanji did not have to point that out, did he?

"Do you find anything?" The cook asked him. He lit his cigarette, smoking.

"Yes. They brought her to the marine HQ. Let's tell the others."

Sanji brought out a baby transponder snail from his pocket and contacted the other crewmates.

"I didn't know you have that!" Zoro yelled at him. "You should've told me!"

"You never ask." Sanji reported the finding to the crew, and they agreed to meet up at the ship before sailing to the Marine HQ. They had no time to waste!

 **..o0o..**

The cell was opened, and Nami and the others were escorted to a ship outside the headquarter. A marine told her that they would be heading to an island nearby _just_ because the Celestial Dragons wanted to. And they were warned not to escape, or else the collar would explode. Name shivered at the remark.

She noticed that the redhead was handcuffed with _kairoseki_ handcuff. "What ability do you have?" She asked him.

"Not gonna tell you."

"Okay." Nami shut up and kept walking to the ship. Why was everyone reluctant to tell her? She remembered Doflamingo uttering the same words to her; ' _not gonna tell you_.' And why would she remembered him at times like this?

They arrived at the island at dusk. There was a big palace in the middle of the island, surrounded by a thick forestation. Nami saw a few slaves carrying the Celestial Dragons on a palanquin, while marines who were escorting them were busy warding off wild animals. The slaves must had suffered too much from carrying the oversized nobles.

"I heard one of you will be given a devil fruit." The redhead told her while on their way. Nami glanced at him, not uttering any words. She was walking behind the redhead and behind her was the fishman. She took it that the fishman did not hear what the redhead said, or else he might have questioned him further. Nami would like to ask him more, of course. It was just that she did not want to receive the same answer from him again.

They arrived at a building in the middle of the island. The building was very much like a colosseum, with the inner area looked like it was designed for some kind of battles. The Celestial Dragons ordered the marines to bring them inside, where they were then again placed in a locked cell. The redhead and the fishman were chained to the wall, but she was not chained with the two of them.

A female Celestial Dragon whose name was unknown to Nami and the rest of them ordered one of the marine to bring Nami to her room. The marine then dragged her to follow him, causing her to revolt, but to no avail. The one that dragged her was stronger than other marines that escorted them so far. Nami reluctantly dragged her feet to follow him.

"I wonder what your captain will do once he knows you're here." The marine that dragged her spoke. Nami was unwilling to reply him, and decided to stay muted on her way.

"Don't blame me, pirate. I am a marine, but once I was indebted to your captain. I haven't repaid his kindness yet. I can help you escape, but this island's security is tight. I'm afraid that I can't do anything." The marine whispered to her on their way to the Celestial Dragon's room. Nami frowned. She was not sure whether she should believe him or not.

"What do you mean by indebted to Luffy? How do you know him?"

"I won't tell you. It's my secret."

"Urgh! You guys and your secrets! If you don't wanna tell me, why bother mentioning it in the first place?" Nami was raged. Why was it that all the men kept saying the same thing to her?

The marine opened the door to the room. It was bigger than Doflamingo's room back in that island. Wait, what was the island's name? She forgot to ask him. Next time she would be sure to ask him the name. And she would not accept ' _not gonna tell you'_ as an answer. Not again.

"Tied her to the chair." The female Celestial Dragon ordered the marine. He tehn took a rope and began tying her up. Nami tried to escape, but her strength was incomparable to the marine.

The female Celestial Dragon opened up her purse and took out a small transparent fruit the size of a grape. Nami's eyes widened. A devil fruit! She must be kidding.

"I don't want to eat that!" Nami screamed, being tied to the chair and unable to resist the force. The celestial dragon pushed the fruit inside her mouth and she was forced to gulp it in, with the marine unable to help her.

A sound of broken window echoed throughout the room with mirrors thrown all over the floor. Someone had broken into the room. But she did not hear that anymore.

She fainted.

 **..o0o..**

 **A/N: Yes, I know you haven't seen much of the strawhats, but this story is not about them. It's more to Nami and Doffy. So…gomennasai..hehehe.. Also, thanks to those who drop a review to me..I really appreciate that eventhough there's only three of them (the reviewers)..Thank you so much.. *bows to the reviewers***


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: To be, or not to be..**

The sound of broken window alarmed the marines outside the room, making them rushing in. The female Celestial Dragon screamed, seeing the intruder approached her in a rage. The marines quickly shielded her, aiming their guns at the intruder. Their shots missed however, leaving the intruder with no harm.

"How dare you hurt her?!" Doflamingo yelled at the marines and the celestial dragon. He started manipulating their moves using his strings. In a minute, most of them fell to the floor, unable to move. The ones left standing were the celestial dragon and the marine who was indebted to Luffy.

"Donquixote Doflamingo! You used to be one of us. Why are you stirring chaos here?!" The female celestial dragon was annoyed. She disliked him for abandoning his heritage, even though the warlord himself did not consent to the fact.

Doflamingo walked to the celestial dragon and punched her in the face, leaving her stumbled to the floor. "You talk too much." He spat to the floor, disgusted with her remark.

When he turned around to free the navigator, he was shocked to find that Nami was gone. The chair where she was tied to was gone as well. He walked to the door and saw a marine carrying Nami in a rush, with her still being tied to the chair. Doflamingo slowly followed the marine.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe until your captain comes." He heard the marine spoke to the unconscious Nami. Doflamingo was confused. Why would a marine help a pirate? Feeling amused, he decided to spy on the marine.

The marine brought Nami to an open hall downstairs. He untied her rope and placed her on the red carpet. Once he was sure that she was well placed, he took his gun and ready to shoot anyone that came across his path. He glanced in every direction, staying on high alert of any danger that might approach.

The hall was quiet. Though the island seldom had visitors, the building was well kept. There were no dust or spider webs hanging anywhere. Doflamingo walked straight to the marine, grinning.

"I think staying in an open area like this is not a good choice. You should have concealed yourself if you're going to make an ambush on me."

"Sh-shut up! I'm not terrified of you. Anyway, I won't let you hurt her!" The marine stuttered, aiming his gun at the warlord. His hands were shaking, trembling at the sight of the warlord.

"Why is a marine helping a pirate? I take it that you're not a marine, so perhaps you're in disguise. Who are you? A spy?" Doflamingo asked the man.

"I'm a loyal marine. Me, helping this pirate is another case. It has nothing to do with you, Doflamingo!" He shouted.

"Tch! You're wrong. It has everything to do with me. I'm taking her. Now back off." Doflamingo started to bind the man with his strings. The man tried to resist but failed. After he was sure that the marine was unable to move, Doflamingo scooped Nami up, bridal style. "Tell her captain I'm taking her to Dressrosa."

 **..o0o..**

The Straw Hat Pirates was still at the marine head quarter when they realized that Nami was already departed to an unknown island. Luffy was raged that they were too late to save her. In his anger, he knocked down almost half of the marines on duty there. The crews were worried that he might lost control, and forced him to board the Sunny, saying that they needed to move faster to reach Nami. The captain agreed reluctantly.

On the Sunny, Franky ensured that they would reach the said island within two hours using _coup-de-burst._ Luffy was anxious, worried that anything bad would happened to her within the two hours that they would took to get there.

"I'm sure she will be okay." Robin tried to calm him down. The rest of the crew decided not to say anything to the captain and focused on getting to the island.

 **..o0o..**

Doflamingo was thinking of moving using the clouds as it was faster than using a ship, but holding the unconscious Nami like that, he could not use his strings. He decided to hijack the marine's ship and headed to Dressrosa at the soonest. Holding Nami carefully so that she would not wake up, he walked through the forest and headed to the dock. He made sure that the explosive collar around her neck was removed not long before he took her outside of the building.

He heard footsteps behind him. Without turning around, he spoke to the figure. "Are you planning to use the ship?"

"Why, yes. We both know that the two of us can't swim in the sea, right?" The Kidd Pirates' captain smirked, following Doflamingo in a fast pace. In a minute, he was already walking beside him.

"And we both know that I won't share the ship with you." Doflamingo retorted.

"Oh, but you will. That is, if you want her to regain her memory back."

"Fufufu. Interesting. How would you do that? And how did you know she had lost her memory?"

"It's a secret. I can't tell you everything, can I? I need to get back to my crews and you need her to regain her memory. It's a win-win situation, isn't it?" The redhead smirked again.

"We will see about that."

 **..o0o..**

Doflamingo was controlling the marines on the ship. The strings were invisible, but everyone knew that he was the puppeteer. They were heading to Dressrosa, and at a fast pace at that. He watched as the Kidd Pirates' captain woke Nami up. He heard her scream.

"Where am I? Where's the celestial dragon? She fed me the devil fruit did she?!" Nami shrieked. Tears were running down her cheeks as she spoke.

"She did. But we don't know what fruit is it. I'm sorry that I can't stop it. I regret that." Doflamingo informed her. His voice was filled with remorse. The navigator's eyes suddenly turned black.

"It hurts. My head hurts. Argh, Doffy, help." Nami pulled her hair, rolling herself on the deck. Doflamingo rushed to her, panicked.

"Wh-what is it? Why are you being like this?" He did not know what to do. No one dared to touch Nami who was rolling on the deck in agony. After what it seemed like a long five minutes, the rolling stopped. Nami stopped moving, her body stiffened but the tears did not stop.

"Nami…." His trembling voice was unable to ease her pain, he knew that. Yet, he could not help but calling her name. That was all he could do. He felt vulnerable.

"I remembered. I remembered everything, Doffy. All of the memories were flooding into my head. Everything." The navigator uttered the words, almost whispering.

"Nami…" He held her hand firmly. The navigator wiped her tears, slowly sat on the deck. Her hair was in a mess after the rolling thing.

"I want to meet my nakama. They must be worried sick." Doflamingo noticed that her eyes had gone back to normal.

"We are heading to Dressrosa. I promise you I'll send you back to them once we arrive there."

"Dressrosa? They are planning to go there too, but now that I am separated from them, I guess Dressrosa will have to wait. They will find me first instead of heading there."

"Don't worry. I told the marine to inform them that I'll be taking you to Dressrosa. They'll head there." He did not remember whether he had unbind the marine from the string or not.

"I hope so. Doffy, I'm tired. I'll sleep first."

"Alright. See you later then."

Doflamingo watched as she headed to one of the cabin. He then turned to the redhead. "You didn't do anything. She had her memory back by herself."

"It doesn't matter. I still need a ride." The redhead replied.

"I'm too tired to deal with you. Suit yourself." He was not joking when he said he was tired. He had no energy left to deal with the redhead. He needed to preserve his energy to control the marines on board until they arrived at Dressrosa.

Meanwhile, the Strawhat Pirates arrived at the island and came upon the building. Looking inside, they found the marine that was indebted to Luffy, tied and unable to move. So did the other marines upstairs.

The marine told them of Doflamingo's message. The crews were relieved knowing that she was with the warlord, except for Zoro and Sanji whom were sceptical of the said warlord.

"We need to get back to Sabaody and get the ship coated before we can go to the New World." Robin stated.

"But it will take a long time. I want to get to Nami as soon as possible." Luffy replied.

"Luffy, we need to get through Fishman Island and surface at the New World. And then we can go to Dressrosa. That is the only way. Besides, Nami is with Doflamingo. She will be alright." Franky explained to the captain. No one dared to mention the passage through Mariejois again. Not in front of Luffy. The captain was sure to choose it if he heard about it again.

"Yes! Yes! He's right, Luffy. Let's go to the Fishman Island!" Sanji was joyful at the mention of Fishman Island. His eyes were sparkling, so did Brook's.

 **..o0o..**

Baby Five and the rest of Donquixote family safely arrived in Dressrosa. They headed to the palace to wait for Doflamingo, knowing that he might already be on his way back after retrieving the Strawhat Pirates' navigator. Unbeknownst to them, the former king, Riku Doldo and his daughter were already at the palace, waiting for the young master. Upon entering the palace, all of them were greeted by the old king.

"Where is my son-in-law-to-be?"

 **..o0o..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 : Noose Around My Neck**

Donquixote Family were not shocked to see the former king in the palace. In fact, he and his family were free to go in and out from the palace as it was formerly his to begin with. He gave his throne to Doflamingo a few years ago after his son-in-law refused to replace him as the king.

"Nee,nee, your highness. Doffy is not with us. He will be back later." Trebol explained on behalf of the others.

"Violet-sama, are you staying here tonight?" Baby Five asked the former princess. The dark-haired princess shook her head.

"No, I'm not staying. I just followed father here. I'm heading to meet Scarlet later." The princess replied. King Riku glanced at his daughter, clearly did not know of her arrangement. Scarlet was his first daughter. She lived with her husband Kyros and their daughter Rebecca. Sometimes Violet would visit her sister's family and stayed with them. And sometimes the old king would join them too.

"Anyway, tell Doflamingo that I want to meet him after he gets back here." The former king took his leave after saying that. Violet silently followed him out.

"I think we will have some trouble after this. Young master will surely bring the pirate here." Senor Pink remarked. All of the other crews looked at him for further explanation.

"Young master just said that he will be back. He didn't say he will bring the pirate here. He just told us to leave first." Diamante did not want to think that the warlord would go and bring Nami to Dressrosa. It was just..absurd to him.

"Maybe. But we will know after he gets back here." Baby Five grinned. She just _knew_ that Doflamingo would bring Nami to Dressrosa. Before they left on Doflamingo's order, she had made Buffalo followed Doflamingo secretly. And she knew that Nami was captured by a celestial dragon. Doflamingo would _never_ let that slide. He would save her. She just knew that. Affirmative.

 **..o0o..**

On the hijacked marine ship, Doflamingo never left his position even after Nami went to sleep. He no longer controlled the marines using his strings. In fact, they were managing the ship well due to an excessive fear of him.

"Why are you staring at me like that? I'm not interested in men." Doflamingo spoke to Eustass Kidd without actually facing him. He just felt the redhead glared at him, which was all. And it was disturbing.

"Are you in love with her? She's Monkey 's crew."

"First of all, I'm not in love with her. Secondly, what do you mean with 'Monkey 's crew'?"

"Nothing. It's just that I remembered that you're already engaged. Her captain won't let you go if you hurt her. And mind you, he's quite strong. I've seen his fight."

"Are you always this nosy?"

"Nope. This is the first. Hahaha." The redhead continued, laughing heartily. He was never on a good term with the warlord, let alone other pirate crews ever existed, yet he was conversing with Doflamingo like it was nothing.

"What are you doing there? I take it that you got yourself captured willingly. You don't seem like you're a weakling."

"I'll tell you, but not because I trust you. It's just that my crew's not here and I don't have anyone to talk to. You're the only option I have." Eustass Kidd sneered. "I'm looking for someone."

"Wohoo..the pirate captain is looking for someone..someone as in ' _girlfriend'_?" The warlord mocked him.

"Hahaha." The redhead laughed. "Not funny!" He glared at the warlord. "And don't change the topic."

"What topic?" The warlord said innocently.

"You're engaged. What would you do now? Leave your navigator and marry the princess? Or cancel your engagement and returned the throne to the king and eloped with your navigator?"

"You think too much. And by the way, SHE'S NOT MY NAVIGATOR!" The warlord yelled at the captain. He wanted to slap him, but slapping was not his style. He sighed.

 **..o0o..**

Nami could not sleep although it was already night time. With all the memories that flooded into her head, she got up and sat at the edge of the bed. She was a pirate, a navigator, a thief, and now she was a devil fruit eater. Who knew what kind of fruit she was fed? There were no symptoms yet, therefore she could not guess it.

She stood up and walked out of the cabin. She heard Doflamingo and Eustass Kidd yelling something, but they were silent as she approached them.

"How long until we get to Dressrosa?" She asked them, slowly sat beside Doflamingo. The warlord saw Eustass Kidd smirking at him, while glancing at Nami. He knew what that glance meant. He was teasing him!

"After dawn, at the fastest. It should be tomorrow's evening actually, but the marines said that this ship was the fastest. So we'll probably arrive by dawn. I thought you're sleeping. It's still early, go get some rest." Doflamingo did not mean to sound so concerned over the navigator, but he could not help it. She looked too miserable for him not to care. And he earned another smirk from the pirate captain.

"I can't sleep."

"I'll leave you guys here. Seems like you've got much to say to each other." The redhead captain got up and headed to the cabin, replacing Nami to sleep. Doflamingo used his strings and knocked the redhead down to the deck as he walked. "Hey!" The redhead yelled, but left them after he saw the warlord stuck out his tongue to him. Who knew the warlord could be that playful?

"Just disappear already. Be thankful I don't throw you into the sea." Doflamingo jokingly spoke to the pirate captain. He watched as the said man vanished into the cabin. He then looked at the navigator.

"I don't have anything to say to you." Both of them uttered the same words.

"Don't copy my words!" The same wording choice again. They both laughed at the antics.

"Thank you. For helping me." Nami finally spoke after their laugh stopped.

"Don't thank me. I don't do helping, especially to people other than my family." Doflamingo stared at the vast sea. The gleam of moonlight on the sea gave off faint light to the ship. He let the wind caressed him.

"Do you refer to your crews as your family?" Nami asked him. The wind blew her long, orange hair towards Doflamingo. The warlord seemed not to care.

"Don't you?" He turned to face her.

"I do. They're more than a family to me." She gazed at the clouds, seeing images of her nakama displayed on each cloud. The images dispersed when Doflamingo spoke again.

"I bet your nakama will avenge you should anything bad happened to you."

"Yeah, I'll do the same for them."She smiled, remembering her adventures with the Strawhats Pirate.

"Have you ever thought of leaving the crew?" Okay, he regretted the question. He should not have asked her that!

"No. I've never think about that. Why are you asking me this?" Darn, how could he retaliate? What would she think if he answered wrongly?

"Nothing."

"Is it a secret again?" Nami pouted. Looking at her face made Doflamingo chuckled. Luckily the navigator did not dwell on the question. "Hey, I forgot to ask you something." She continued.

"What is it? My number?" Doflamingo gave her a wide grin, seeing her flushed face reddened.

"NO! I don't want your number. I'm curious of the island where we first met. What's its name?" Nami swore she would hit him if the answer was the same as before.

"Not gonna tell you." Okay, that was it. She was angered.

"Oi, don't hit me!" Doflamingo covered himself from Nami's wrathful fists.

 **..o0o..**

They arrived at Dressrosa exactly at dawn. Eustass Kidd left after a few bickering with the warlord. It was more to a war of teasing and mockery rather than bickering actually. But then, the redhead captain left, much to Doflamingo's relieve.

Doflamingo gave Nami a piggyback ride to the hill, hoping to capture the sunrise with her. They both landed at a sunflower field, which faced the sea. It was just about time for the sun to rise, and they sat down, watching it together.

He was glad that the navigator liked the view. But then, it dawned on him that it was his fiancé that told him of the spot, as it was her favourite. That was her spot to watch the sun rise every day. And he was sure that that day was no exception.

He was a warlord; he never cowered in front of anyone. Yet, he felt sudden shiver ran through his veins. He felt a presence that was too familiar to him.

"Good morning, Doffy-san." It was her. Violet. His fiancé. Doflamingo turned his back to face the woman behind him.

"Violet…." His word trailed. It was bad. He trembled.

 **..o0o..**

 **A/N: I am bad at timing. If the timing in this story is not coherent, please bear with it. I don't know how long it takes to move from one island to another. I've been looking at Grand Line's map for so long but I still can't figure it out..hehe.. :-p**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Clairvoyant, and a Plushie**

"I see that you have someone to accompany you today. It's a nice view, isn't it?" Violet said to them, carefully sitting beside Doflamingo. He was now sitting between the two women. The warlord did not know how to respond; therefore he chose to keep quiet rather than say anything and regretted it later.

"Hi, I'm Nami."Nami extended her hand, waiting for a hand shake from Violet. She was not sure of whom the woman was, but it seemed to her that the woman and Doflamingo might have a close relationship with each other.

"Viola. But Doffy and his family call me Violet. So, are you his friend?"The former princess asked Nami eventhough she had expected them to be.

"No. I don't really know him. It's just that he saved me a few times before."Nami replied.

"I didn't know you help people, Doffy. That's great."Violet looked at the man's face, eyeing his expression. The man gritted his teeth. "Oh, don't make faces like that. What? Are you feeling guilty for cheating on me? Come on, you know better than that."Violet pushed Doffy's shoulder, making him almost crashing to Nami.

"Stop it Viola." Doflamingo jerked. He could not take it anymore.

"Wait. What do you mean by that?" Nami asked Violet. Were they in a relationship? Was Doffy married? She couldn't have fallen for a married- no, what was she thinking? She was not in love with him! Of course not! It was only a question of high curiosity.

"I'm his fiancé." Violet remarked. She displayed her ring and pulled Doffy's hand, revealing the same ring. Oh gosh, Nami realized that she never paid any attention to the man's hands. His ring finger, to be exact.

"What?!"Nami turned to Doflamingo, who was silent upon hearing the remark. Doflamingo's blood ran cold.

 **..o0o..**

Nami went missing. She stormed off after seeing the couple's rings. She heard Doflamingo calling her name and tried to catch her, but who did he think she was? She was well-renowned as the cat-burglar. Running away from people was her special move.

Doflamingo on the other hand was feeling unsettled. Violet did not have feelings for him, then why did she ruin his yet-to-be happy life? The warlord had never taken a liking to any woman. Nami was his first. And now Violet had totally ruined his possible chances. _If there was any._

"You're not going to find her? You love her don't you?"

"I don't do 'love'."Doflamingo did not want to dwell on his feelings. He was back at Dressrosa, which meant he would be meeting his _family_ later. He was not sure of their acceptance on that particular matter. Okay, Baby Five would probably fan-girling over it if he made it official that he loved the navigator. He made a mental note not to inform the girl about it. It would be disaster.

"Nonsense. I know you're trying your best to hide your feelings. Not wanting anyone in the family to know about it, isn't it?" Checkmate! Violet sure did know how to make him uneasy.

"Why are you doing this? Do you still resent me?"

"For what?"

"For killing your loved one." They both were silent after he uttered the words.

"I can see through your heart, Doffy. I know your reason." Violet spoke after a few moments, letting her mind wandered. It was not really a painful memory for her. She did love the said man, but it was just that. She had her reasoning not to dwell on it, so did Doflamingo.

"I see her heading to the town. You should hurry." The former princess gestured to a direction, expecting Doflamingo to follow her guidance. Doflamingo lazily stood up, brushing the dirt on his pants.

"I'll drop by Scarlet's house this evening. You'll be there, won't you?"The warlord asked the former princess, looking straight to her face.

"Of course. Today's Friday, we'll have our weekly dinner at Scarlet's. Father will come too. And Doffy, I expect you to come with her."

"She's a wild cat. How can I persuade her to follow me? And if you're her, will you follow me to my fiancé's house, eating dinner there?"

"She will. I just know it."Violet smiled gleefully, imagining Doflamingo coming with Nami to her sister's house.

"You and your clairvoyant." Doflamingo remarked cynically. He smirked and took his leave after bidding her good bye.

 **..o0o..**

Nami wandered through the busy town by herself. Not only the people greeted her with smile, the living toys were doing so too. And when she thought that nothing could fazed her anymore, a human-sized cat plushie suddenly lurked from nowhere and hugged her from behind.

"Doffy's girlfriend! Doffy's girlfriend! I love Doffy's girlfriend!" The cat plushie yelled at her, tightening its embrace.

" . .?" Nami struggled to free herself from the plushie. The cat plushie loosened its grip and freed Nami, looking forlorn.

"Sorry." With a sad looking face, the plushie walked away from Nami, occasionally looked back at her. Nami sighed.

"Hey, cat! Why did you call me Doffy's girlfriend? He already has a fiancé."The cat rushed to her side.

"No! Viola's not Doffy's fiancé! Doffy doesn't love Viola! Viola doesn't love Doffy!" The cat shouted at her again. Its saddened face was replaced by an angry expression. Nami covered the cat's mouth with both her hands and pulled the big cat to the nearby alley.

"Shhh…! Don't scream like that! I don't want you to attract any attention towards me. Okay?" Nami whispered to the cat plushie. The cat nodded a few times and made an act of zipping its mouth before her.

"Good. Now, who are you? And again, why did you call me Doffy's girlfriend? Do you know him?"

"I'm a cat plushie. You have his scent, I know he likes you." The cat whispered, controlling its voice so that Nami would not yell again.

"What scent?" Nami sniffed her clothes and hair, but she could not tell the scent the cat was talking about. Surely it did not meant her sweat, did it? Urgh! She really needed a bath right now.

"I can't tell you." The cat plushie refused to tell her, and without any hesitation, Nami punched it in the face a few times until it asked her to stop.

"There you go. Next time, try saying that again. If you don't want to tell me, don't mention anything from the start!" The navigator gave the cat a final kick before calming herself down.

"The scent. Like pheromone."

"What?! He's not an animal, why would he have pheromone?"Nami was sure she did read about pheromone somewhere, but her mind refused to recall whatever it was that she read.

"Doffy's a celestial dragon. H-he…he have…I want to pee!" The cat plushie suddenly darted from the alley and ran away. Nami decided not to pursue it. Instead, she leaned against the wall of the building behind her, thinking.

 **..o0o..**

 **A/N: It was hard thinking of what should I write next. But I still love Doffy, so…let's fan-girling over him…hahaha…oh, like I said, if you find a weird fact in this story, you're free to assume that I don't even know what I'm writing..because I really don't… :-p**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Dinner**

Kyros was escorting the former King for a quick visit to the town. Upon seeing the duo, people bowed and greeted the both of them. Their respect for the former king was unrivalled even after Doflamingo succeeded the throne.

"Oi, Doffy! What are you doing here?" Kyros yelled at the warlord upon seeing him wandering about the town. The said warlord was startled, but he went to greet both men.

"Old man! Kyros! What are _you_ doing here?"

"I want to buy some groceries and Kyros said he wanted to escort me. Tch! Like I'm not capable of doing it by myself." The former king growled at his chaperone. Kyros gave a nervous laugh, not wanting to further the topic.

"Have you met Viola?" Kyros changed the topic of the conversation. He realized that the former king was glaring at him, but made no effort to stop him from doing so.

"Yes, I met her just now. I'll join you guys later this evening. Right now I have something to do. See you!" Doflamingo stormed off from the men, disappearing in a blink of an eye.

"Father, do you think we made the right decision?"Kyros spoke while seeing the warlord off. He turned to face his father-in-law, waiting for his response.

"Of what? The throne? Or Viola?"The former king was calm. He did not show any emotion on the subject.

"Both."

"I don't know. But Dressrosa doesn't have any problem under his reign, do we?"

"Well, he's a good ruler, so far. Though again, the late Rosinante might have been a better choice."

"Tell me again why did you refuse to be the King?"The former king asked his son-in-law the question that he had been asking for one too many times.

"Oh, no. Not that question again." Kyros sighed.

 **..o0o..**

Nami entered a restaurant at the outskirt of the town. It looked fancy, though the food might not be better than Sanji's. Her stomach growled at the memory of her crew members. She missed their presence, and she missed the tangerine tree on their deck. It reminded her of her village and family, though the only family member she had left was Nojiko. And Gen-san if you counted that man in.

She ate in silence, but not for long. The warlord found her and entered the restaurant, sitting on the chair facing her directly. Nami choked on her food.

"Don't startle me like that!" She hissed at him.

"Why did you run? You don't even know anyone in here. What if you got lost?" The warlord voiced out his concern.

"I'm not a kid. You don't have to worry about me."

"Finish your food. I'm taking you to the palace."The warlord urged her to finish her meal.

"Palace?"

"Did I forget to tell you? I'm the king of this island."

"Wh-whaat?!"

"Why are you so shocked?"

"I th..ink..I might have heard about it somewhere, but it totally slipped from my memory. So, are you rich?"

"You're reverting to the real you now, huh? Cat-burglar Nami?" Doflamingo gave her a toothy grin, trying to suppress his laughter.

"Hey, that's rude! You don't call woman like that in front of their face!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. And yes, I'm kinda rich. I'll bring you into our treasury if you want to, but now, let's get back to the palace. I need to have a bath." Doflamingo suddenly froze. Ops, did he said that to her? The treasury? Now, not only his family would be mad, Viola and her family too, would be enraged. He snapped out of his thought when Nami waved her hand at him.

"What are you doing? Stop daydreaming in front of me, okay?"

"Let's..go.." He stuttered, something that he never did in his lifetime. He gave Nami a piggyback ride to the palace, utilizing the clouds as his medium of moving.

They were greeted by Baby Five at the entrance. The girl was overjoyed upon seeing her master and the navigator approaching the palace. She waved at them and came running when Doflamingo landed at the entrance.

"I know I'll see you again!" She hugged Nami and then forcely pulling her hand to follow her into the palace. Nami did not resist and allowed herself being dragged away by the girl.

Baby Five then brought her to a room, showing her around and left her to relax on her own. Nami decided to take a bath and then perhaps she could sleep without disturbance. She was about to take a nap when her door was knocked. Lazily she headed towards the door and opened it only to see Nojiko in front of her.

"Nojiko! What are you doing here?" Nami shrieked. The blue-haired lady pushed her inside and locked the door.

"I was sold as a slave in Sabaody. Doflamingo bought me and took me with his crews. He said he will bring you here. And just now, Baby told me to meet you."

"You're what? Who..who sold you? Who captured you?"

"No one captured me. I went to the slave house by myself. I'll tell you later but now, tell me how you ended up with Doflamingo." Nojiko frowned while waiting for Nami's answer. She smelled something fishy about his sister and the warlord.

"Alright, but don't say anything. I'm still adapting to this whole situation."

"Okay."

 **..o0o..**

The Strawhat Pirates had had their ship coated by Rayleigh at Sabaody. The group was eager to get moving at the soonest, but then again, their swordsman went missing even after he was given a direction to the rendezvous area. All of the crew members were furious as they had to waste the time from moving to search for the green-haired man.

Sanji tried to call him via the transponder snail, but his call was picked up by random strangers who happened to find the snail on the road. Zoro on the other hand had been circling the same area for umpteenth times without managing to find the correct exit. He cursed himself before wandering again.

 **..o0o..**

Doflamingo knocked on Nami's door later that evening. The navigator was asleep and did not hear the sound. Nojiko on the other hand had already left her room after Nami went to take a bath and had her much needed sleep. The knocking came louder than the initial one, making Nami awakened in a shock. The warlord then asked her to get ready to leave.

"Where are we going?" Nami asked him.

"To Violet's house. We are having dinner there."

"What?! You're taking me to your fiance's house? ME?"

"What's the big deal? It's not like I'll marry her anyway."

"Then why are you engaged to her?" Nami remembered the things spoken by the cat plushie she met previously. It said they were not in love, then why bother to be engaged?

"It's complicated. Hurry, we're getting late."

"Is it just the two of us? Your family won't join us, will they?"

"Nope. Just us." Doflamingo excused himself when Nami closed the door.

Nami sighed and reluctantly started to get herself ready. Within ten minutes, she was already waiting for the warlord in front of the palace. This time, Doflamingo did not use his strings to move. He took a white horse instead, and helped Nami getting on the horse's back. Nami mumbled on how that was her first time riding a horse, but Doflamingo was too busy controlling the horse that he did not answer her.

Upon reaching the house, Nami saw a few people already arrived before them. Doflamingo introduced her to the others; King Riku, his daughter Scarlet, the son-in-law Kyros, his granddaughter Rebecca, and Viola. Nami greeted them awkwardly as she did not know the purpose of her being there.

There was a dining table set up outside the house, covered with a big parasol enough to shelter them from rain, if the weather suddenly changed. But Nami knew there would not be any rain that night, unless she created one. A smirk formed at the corner of her lip.

Scarlet brought the last dish to the table and called for them. Just as everyone was seated, they began eating the dinner quietly. The former king tried to liven up the atmosphere by trying to converse with Nami and Doflamingo, though it did not really help in dissipating the awkward silence after that. It was then that a cat plushie suddenly lurked from behind the former King, startling everyone including Nami.

"You!" Nami shouted at the plushie who looked terrified of her thundering voice. The cat plushie made a quick run for its life, with Nami tailing it closely from behind.

"Corazon! Come back here!"

"Rosinante! Come back here!"

Both Doflamingo and Kyros yelled at the plushie, and joined in its pursuit, leaving the old man and his daughters - and granddaughter- at the dining table, speechless.

 **..o0o..**

 **A/N: Phew..it's kinda late for another chapter, but life has not been too good for me lately. If there's anyone still reading this, gomennasai…I'll try to write faster..haha.. :-p**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Revelation**

Doflamingo managed to capture the cat plushie, or better known as Rosinante, his younger brother. Binding him using his strings, Doflamingo punched the plushie.

"Why won't you return? I've been trying to find you. I even thought you had die. I can't believe my own brother deserted me, let alone choosing to stay in this form. Are you really an idiot, Roci?" The warlord could not stop his tears. Cruel as he was, he still could not treat his family badly even if he wanted to.

"I ca-can't go back, Doffy. Let me go." Donquixote Rosinante pleaded to be released from the strings. He struggled, but the strings did not loosen.

"Roci…?" Viola suddenly emerged from behind the warlord. The cat plushie took advantage of a startled Doflamingo and freed itself from him.

"I'm..sorry." Apologizing, the cat plushie turned to make a quick run, but it was knocked down by Nami who was enraged by it.

"What? I have a score to settle with this cat. It's just that. That's all." She was not trying to explain to them, it was just that she felt like she had to clarify it somehow. Doflamingo sighed.

"Let's take him to the palace. Sugar _will_ undo this thing. I can't stand to see him in this form." Doflamingo scooped the cat plushie bridal style. Gosh, his brother was so heavy. How much did he eat anyway?

"Okay, let's have Sugar turn him back. I want some explanation from him though." Viola and the rest of them followed Doflamingo to the palace. No one spoke a word until they reach the destination.

 **..o0o..**

"Kyaaa~!" Baby Five and a few other saw the group entering the palace and quickly swarmed around them. Doflamingo placed Rosinante on a couch before he and the rest of them took their respective position around the cat plushie.

"Sugar, last time I check with you, you said that no one was turned into toys anymore. How come I didn't know Roci is alive _and is_ a toy?" Doflamingo questioned the green haired girl in front of him.

"It is true. I turned everyone back already, except those who don't want to be alive anymore."

"Then why is he in this form?!"

"Like I said, _except those who don't want to be alive anymore_. Cora-san begged me not to turn him back." The girl said it while eating her grapes. Doflamingo clutched his fists.

"Why are you tormenting me like this, _baka_ Roci!" The warlord turned to Sugar. "Turn him back."

"No. He will die if I turn him back to human again."

"Why?"

"I can tell you, but promise you won't be mad." The girl waited for an assurance before proceeding with her story. When Doflamingo promised her he would not be mad, she continued.

"He broke his heart."

"Wh-what? _He broke his heart_? Do you mean heartbroken?"

The girl nodded her head. "Cora-san says you won't marry Violet-sama if he's alive."

"What the hell? I'm not even in love with her. We all know that she loves Roci. Are you dense enough to believe that we stand a chance, huh, Sugar? I can't believe you did this to me. Both of you!" Doflamingo gritted his teeth. The floor underneath him cracked as he punched his fist through it. The rest of his crew and the former king's family stood silent, knowing very well not to interfere.

"A king needs a queen. Cora-san says you don't have any girlfriend, that's why he has to die. That way, you will marry Violet-sama. If you happened to find one, he will allow me to turn him back. Do you have one now?" The green-haired girl said that casually while continued eating her grapes. The warlord stared at the floor, silence. He wanted to look at Nami, but he resisted the urge. She was not even his friend.

"Pardon me, but I need to interfere. I think we all had known Roci was dead, even you Kyros had stated 'the late Roci' whenever you spoke of him. But I do realize that you yelled his name this evening. So did Doffy. How did both of you know the cat is Roci?" The former king asked his son-in-law.

"Forgive me, father. I had always known that fact. He came to me before Sugar turned him. And I helped him staged his death, leaving Doffy thinking that he's the one killing him."

"What?!" A one word question echoed the palace. Not only the warlord's crews, everyone present were shocked with the revelation.

"I just know it recently. A few days ago to be exact. Eustass Kidd told me something interesting and I decided to look into it. Turned out this was the truth I found. I still can't fathom why he did this, though." The warlord spoke in melancholic voice. His baby brother decided to fake his death so that Doflamingo would marry his fiancé and continue to be the king of Dressrosa. If only Rosinante had told him, he would have find a girl and marry right away. _If only_ he told him.

"So basically Roci used me. He knew I loved him, and he was willing to sacrifice me for Doffy's sake. Is that how you value me, Roci?!" Viola could not contain her wrath. She turned to face Sugar. "Turn him back _now_ , or I'll make you regret your decision. NOW!" She shouted at the girl.

"O-okay!"

 **..o0o..**

Rosinante woke up being surrounded by everyone at the palace. He was turned back to his human form after Sugar was threatened by Viola.

"Do-Doffy? Violet? Wh-where am I?" The younger celestial dragon looked at everyone present with a blurred vision. He massaged his forehead while forcing himself to sit on the couch.

"Do you remember anything, Roci?"The former king asked the man.

"Yes..I do..I remember everything." He gave a nod and continued massaging his forehead.

"Why did you do that to me?" Viola questioned the man.

"I'm sorry."He looked at the former princess before averting his gaze to the floor.

"I guesss all you'll ever say is sorry, right Roci?" Doflamingo sighed. He needed explanation, but that would have to wait. "Have your rest. We'll talk tomorrow."

"No. He can't. Not yet." Nami suddenly spoke after a long silence. She did not faze being stared at by the others.

"Eeek..! Doffy's girlfrie-" Rosinante was knocked down before he could finish his sentence. It hurted him so much that he let out a cry. "Ouch!"

"Oi, what was that for? He just regains his consciousness, Nami!" Doflamingo yelled at the navigator.

"Sorry, but I have something to settle with him. I'll be borrowing him for a second."She told them that and pulled Rosinante from his couch.

"Wait! Where are we going?" He asked her, but to no avail. Nami dragged the reluctant man outside of the palace. After confirming that there was no one in vicinity, she turned to the man.

"Now tell me, why do you keep calling me Doffy's girlfriend. And that..that pheromone thing. I don't understand. And why would you let him marry your girlfriend?"

Rosinante sighed and pretend to cast a silencing wall around them. "Alright, no one will hear us now. I'll tell you why." He inhaled deeply before continuing.

"King Riku gave his throne to Doffy because Kyros, his son-in-law didn't want to be the next king. But as a king, Doffy needs a queen, which he doesn't have. So, I figured that if I die, he will have to marry Viola. Don't get me wrong, I love her. But I love Doffy more."

"We lost our parents after our family gave up our status as the celestial dragons. He just has me and the crew. I can't hurt him. If I die, he has one less problem to deal with. And Viola is a great princess. She will be a good wife and queen to him. That was before Doffy met you."

"When I met you previously, I smell his scent on you. It's like he has marked you as someone he likes. He doesn't realize that though. Doffy can be pretty dense. Clueless. He never had a girlfriend before. The only love he ever known are us; his family and his crews. But that love is not the only love we want him to have."

"You're the first girl he ever brought home. And the first to meet everyone that matter to him. Me, the crew, and of course, King Riku's family. Well, he didn't bring you to meet me literally, but since I'm the only one who can trace his scent; that would be the same as him bringing you to meet me."

"I'm not his girlfriend." Nami interjected after remaining silence through Rosinante's story.

"But you love him too, don't you?"

"No." She trembled, but gave him a sharp glare, as if she was forcing him to believe her.

"Liar. If you don't love him back, you won't have his scent. Your body will reject it. That's how it works. The same thing with Viola. She doesn't have Doffy's scent because she doesn't love him."

"Wh-what? I certainly don't love him!"

"Really? Okay, then. You can say it to him directly. Don't give him false hope."

"You..! Urgh! I will!" Nami stormed into the palace, leaving Rosinante alone. Except that he was not alone. And that he did not even place his silencing charm around them previously.

 **..o0o..**

Fishman Island

The Strawhat Pirates was stranded after their ship's coating was damaged upon entering the Fishman Island. The crews decided to find a replacement and wandered through town separately.

Luffy met a fortune-teller by the name of Madam Shyarly at Mermaid Café. She told him a prediction of what will happen to his crew after they emerged and headed to Dressrosa. Being an optimist, Luffy told her that he did not need to know anything as he would face them all the same. He then left and gathered with his crew after their ship was repaired.

 **..o0o..**

 **A/N: Yo! How's your day dear readers (though it's 12.15 a.m here)? I feel like writing tonight, so this is the result. I still love Doffy, and whoever hurt him won't be safe…hahaha (evil laugh) .. ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Matching**

Doflamingo made his way back to his chamber later that night. The palace was silent after his brother had satisfied every question thrown at him by the others. In the end, Rosinante ended following the former king back to Scarlet's house to settle things with Viola. As for the crews, they didn't really give a damn as long as the warlord and his brother were in good terms with each other.

Crawling onto his bed, the warlord and current king of Dressrosa pondered about a lot of things. He understood his brother's intention as well as his crews'. They never saw him with a woman before, so it was quite a fathomable act on their behalf. So much for Rosinante being all sacrifice-able and his crews being so casual with the fact that he brought Nami to their place. The truth was, he never disliked women. It was just a matter of meeting the right woman. And now that he met one, he was unsure of his feelings. Or hers, especially.

Nami had denied him. She said she did not like him. And he knew that Rosinante was alert that he was nearby. He saw Rosinante including him in the silent sphere so that he could hear Nami out. It made his heart ached. He had come to accept that he had some kind of feelings for her, though he could not decipher it as love yet.

Knock! Knock!

A soft knock echoed on his door. It was already late. Whoever was knocking his door must have something important to say, he thought. Getting up lazily from the bed, he almost tumbled before he could open the door.

"Nojiko? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping with Nami?"he was shocked to see the blue-haired woman in front of his door.

"I want to know something. At the slave house, you bought me. But the fishman and the redhead were taken by a celestial dragon. Were they fed with devil fruits?"

"Why would you want to know that?"

"I was hoping that it was me to be chosen by a celestial dragon."

"I AM a celestial dragon. Well, that was another story. Why would you want to be their slave?"He was curious. Why would someone wanted to be a slave?

"I want a certain devil fruit in their possession. I heard it was artificially made, not a natural one. And it can revive the dead. Somewhat like Yomi Yomi no Mi or that Horo Horo no Mi. I don't know. But someone told me it can revive a dead person."

So that was it. She wanted to revive someone. He never heard of that specific devil fruit, but perhaps Caesar could enlightened him on that matter. That mad scientist would definitely answer him.

"I will check about that. You should go to sleep. It's getting late."

"Okay, but please don't tell Nami. I want to revive our mother. I don't want her to be bothered by this. And I don't want her to get her hopes up."

"You have my word." There he was, giving his word. He did not know since when did he go around giving promises to people. Had he gone insane these few days?

 **..o0o..**

Upon investigating, Doflamingo found out that the devil fruit that Nojiko was searching was the one fed to Nami. Caesar Clown, the mad scientist, was the one experimenting on creating new and copies of existing devil fruits before the celestial dragons seized all of his creations.

Eventhough the scientist had warned the celestial dragons of the effect of the copies, none of them were taken seriously by the celestial dragons that were after nothing but fun. They did not even care for people's life, so what would make them care about the effect? Nonsense!

However, one significant thing was bothering him. The mad scientist told him that the one fed to Nami was a failure and that if she used the power, she would die. The one that was fed to her was capable of reviving the dead, at the cost of the user's life.

Doflamingo chose not to tell Nojiko about it. Instead, he freed her and told her that she could leave or stay with them at the palace. Nami was waiting for the Strawhat pirates to get her, thus she would not be joining Nojiko. Instead, she would stay with the warlord.

The next day, Nojiko departed from Dressrosa. Doflamingo had arranged a ship to send her back to Cocoyashi Village. Some of his subordinates were made to escort her until she safely arrived at her destination.

 **..o0o..**

Fishman Island

Princess Shirahoshi invited the Straw Hat Pirates to the palace for a banquet. The crews wanted to refuse as it would prolong the time taken to find Nami, but the captain was too eager to join the banquet. In the end, they ended up joining the banquet along with everyone on the island.

King Neptune was talking to Robin when a ship crashed into the island. A few soldiers went to the rescue but they found no one except Eustass Kidd on the ship. The pirate captain was brought upon the king immediately.

"Eustass Kidd, this is the third time you crashed into my island." The king spoke to the pirate captain.

"I need to find your daughter again."He grinned and stared at the princess.

"She won't see you."The king interjected.

"I want her to nullify the devil fruit powers of my crew member. He was fed a fake devil fruit and now he's suffering from it. I come here because I know that your daughter is capable of nullifying it."

"This is the third time! How many times do you expect her to help you? You're abusing her ability. She can't even move for a week the last time she help you! It drained her strength!"

"Please. I'll do anything if you can help him. We had taken extra precautions not to eat any devil fruit these days, but someone forced one of my crew to eat it. I just know that a few days ago."The pirate captain suddenly knelt on the floor. His act shocked almost everyone at the banquet.

"What is he talking about? What is _nullify?_ " Luffy questioned Robin while eating the meat prepared for him. His eyes were locked on the redhead pirate.

"His crew member ate a fake devil fruit and is suffering from it. So he wants Shirahoshi to cancel out the devil fruit power for him."

"Is there a fake devil fruit? I want one."

"We don't know where he gets it."Robin tried to end the conversation. It would be worse if they have to find one for the captain.

"Okay." Luckily Luffy did not dwell on the issue for long.

"Now that I remember, Strawhat, your navigator was fed with the fake devil fruit too. Though she hadn't shown any symptom to suffering, you never know when it will strike her." The redhead pirate captain looked at Luffy and his crew members.

"Wh-what?!"

 **..o0o..**

Dressrosa

Doflamingo took Nami for sight-seeing around the busy town. He felt awkward but was glad that Nami did not pay attention to him too much or else she would realize that. They went for some shopping errands and made a stop every once in a while to have a chat at nearby restaurants. The navigator seemed to be in a good mood and he wished that it would last long.

"King Doflamingo, here's a cake for you and your companion. We wish you a happy birthday and may you have long lasting health to govern us." A waitress placed two pieces of cake in front of them. Doflamingo frowned.

"You know I don't like celebrating it." He uttered in a low voice.

"We do, but your brother said that you won't refuse. Not this time." The waitress gave a wide grin before disappearing to cater to the other customers.

"So…why won't you tell me it's your birthday?" Nami stared at the warlord.

"It's not important." He averted his gaze from her.

"Let's buy you a present after this."

"I don't want to."

"…." There was silence. Nami stared at her with puppy eyes, something that he never saw before. He did not even know she was capable of that act.

"Okay, okay. We'll buy me a present after this." He sighed. Why would he give in to her like this?

Finishing the cakes, both of them continued walking around the town. Nami made a stop at a jewellery shop and entered, pulling Doflamingo along with her. He was bored, and thus letting Nami eyeing every items on display while he sat at the corner of the shop. It took longer than he expected, and yet she did not find anything to her liking.

"I know! Why won't you make us some custom-made necklace with matching pendants?" She spoke to the man behind the counter. Doflamingo jerked at the word 'matching'. He stood and went to her side, glaring at her for explanation.

"What?" She asked him, pretending to ignore his glare.

"Why would we wear 'matching' necklaces?"

"Why can't we?" She questioned him back.

"It's..it's..notappropriateandwearenotacouple!" He said the word fast so that Nami would not understand. Unfortunately, she did.

"I know we're not. I just want one. You're the one paying anyway." She turned to the man behind the counter again and began describing what she wanted.

"Okay, I understand. I will have it ready by dusk. You can collect it later." The man said to them, receiving what would have been an advance payment from Doflamingo.

"Let's go back to the palace for now. I'm tired." Nami dragged him again. Doflamingo followed her and eventually managed to walk by her side.

Upon reaching the palace, he noticed that a few of his subordinates were looking at him with a strange expression. He knew what they were thinking, but chose not to dwell on it. Nami went straight to her room, while he on the other hand headed to the dining room.

"Young master! What are you doing here? How's your stroll?" Baby Five appeared from nowhere and ushered him to sit on the chair.

"It was okay."

"Tell me all about it. Please?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your cupid."

"I don't want to. I'm going out. Have something to pick up." He stood up and left Baby Five giggling at the dining hall. Alone.

 **..o0o..**

 **A/N: It's been a long time since I update this story.. I wanted to write faster but then again, life happened.. *sigh* I wished I could turn back time to when I was a kid.. There's nothing much to ponder back then..hahaha..**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Orange roses (Epilogue)**

"I don't care! I want to see Nami now!" Luffy yelled at his crews. King Neptune and his sons tried to subjugate the raging pirate captain, but they were overpowered by him. Robin, being the only one who was still calm after Luffy's wrath, ensured the captain that they would immediately went to see Nami. Franky and all the other Strawhats hurried to The Sunny and prepared to set sail in a rush.

"Wa-wait! Luffy-chin-sama, take this. Give this to your crew; she will be okay if she eats this." Shirahoshi pulled out a handful of pink seaweed from nearby and after wetting it with her tears, the pink seaweed started to shimmer. She gave it to Luffy.

"I don't think Nami likes seaweed." Luffy tilted his head, looking at the seaweed.

"Her name is Nami. Waves. Of course she likes seaweed."Usopp said, pondering his words while nodding his head.

"Aaah! You're right!" Chopper mused, impressed by the deduction from his crewmate.

"Wait! Why did you give it to Luffy? I'm the one asking for it!" Eustass Kidd yelled at the princess. She in return pulled another handful of the seaweed and after completing the steps, gave the shining remedy to the redhead captain.

"This is for you. Now, I'm taking my leave."

"Thank you!"

 **..o0o..**

Doflamingo hopped from cloud to cloud, wandering aimlessly. He had no destination. Not until dusk. On the ground, people were busy with their chores. He thought of heading to Green Bit. Perhaps he could waste some time there, picking fight with Mansherry, or forced the dwarf king to some ridiculous challenge. He hadn't been there for ages, not after he took over the throne. But on second thought, he decided against going there.

The warlord changed his direction. He headed to the town. Mingling himself with the townsfolk, he wandered aimlessly until he came to a flower shop. A shady figure was busy picking red roses from the abundant choices displayed all over the shop.

"Oi, Roci! What are you doing here?!" He asked the shady figure. The startled man dropped his flowers on the floor upon hearing the thundering question.

"Doffy! Look what you've done! I have to pick them again!" Rocinante yelled at his brother.

"Hey, it's not my fault you dropped them. I'm basically just asking a question. By the way, why are you picking up roses? Are them for Viola?"

"Don't ask questions that you already know."

"She didn't forgive you yet?"

"She already did."

"Then why are you buying her roses?"

"Hehehe…I want to propose to her again. You have your girlfriend, so I don't have to worry anymore. I can marry Viola with no regret now."

"Tch! You're weird. You should've told me instead of pulling those strange schemes. I feel like killing you again."

"You won't. You might not realize this, but you've changed. A bit."

"Changed? I think you're hallucinating."

"No. Since you're with the girl, you've become somewhat better. It's not like I don't like the old you, but this is better."

"Whatever!"

"Are you thinking of marrying her yet?"

"What?!"

 **..o0o..**

 _Dressrosa town_

Doflamingo ended up buying a dozen of orange roses for Nami. They reminded him of her hair colour. But just as he was about to leave the flower shop, the owner told him that he should buy only eleven of the roses to symbolize his love. The warlord froze.

"What do you mean by symbolize my love? This is orange, not red roses. And why should I buy eleven of them? As ignorant as I am, I think I know that **_red_** roses are the one for love, not orange!" He emphasized the word red to the owner.

"Forgive me my king, but in the flower language, orange roses symbolize passionate romance. I know you might buy these roses to suit her hair colour, but the number should be correct to convey your feelings. Eleven means she is truly loved." The owner explained excitedly.

"Take these back! I won't buy from your shop again. Ever!" The warlord was furious, more to hiding his embarrassment from the shop owner. He stormed out of the shop and headed directly to the jewellery shop where Nami had ordered her necklace.

Taking the nicely done matching necklace and pendant, he secured the delicate packaging and headed out from the shop. A sudden loud rumble was heard from the dock. Doflamingo decided to join the civilians rushing to see what had caused the commotion.

The crowd was cheering loudly. Doflamingo almost shocked himself to see Nami picking a fight with Vice Admiral Tsuru. When did she come out from the palace?

She was swinging her Climate Baton recklessly with attacks while the Vice Admiral on the other hand easily disarmed all of it. Doflamingo saw Nami being exhausted.

Just when the Vice Admiral was about to hit Nami with lethal moves, Doflamingo stepped in, taking her place to receive Tsuru's attack.

The warlord fell. For a second, the world seemed to stop moving. Everyone was shocked to see their king fell to the ground with bloody chest. Vice Admiral Tsuru had shot him. Actually it was Nami who was supposed to be shot, not him.

"Doffy!" Nami screamed his name, but he did not answer. She knelt beside him and carefully put his head on her lap, crying.

"Why did you block my shot? She's not one of your crew, stupid king!" Vice Admiral Tsuru knelt down beside him, feeling guilty for hurting the said king. She did not mean to kill him nor did she intend to kill Nami. Her objective was only to capture her.

"I can't..help it..I think..I..lov- " His voice faltered, and he did not finish his sentence. After putting the necklace packaging into Nami's arm, he stiffened. And that was when Nami screamed at the top of her lung. The warlord had died.

 **..o0o..**

Nami could not stop screaming. The crowd made way for Donquixote Pirates, Rosinante, and the former king's family. They were all rushing to the dock after receiving the grieving news. Some of them even tried to fight with the Marines, but they were halted by King Riku, who still held some authority towards the Donquixote pirates due to their relationship.

"What is this, Vice Admiral? You killed the king of Dressrosa. This is a conspiracy!"

"It was not my intention. I was trying to capture this pirate when he suddenly stepped in. I can't pull back my shots. Besides, why didn't he evade my attack? He didn't even use his _haki_!"

"Doffy was not in his right mind. He was troubled with some issues. Maybe that's why he didn't even think of negating your attack." Rosinante explained.

"What do you mean by not in his right mind?"

"He has never been in love. Now that he did, he couldn't fathom it. He liked this pirate, yet he was unsure about it."

"It's right! It's right! He just bought some orange roses for the orange-haired lady, but he didn't take it with him. I can give it to you later." The flower shop's owner interjected Rosinante's explanation, ignoring all eyes that gazed at him in rage for being insensitive of the situation.

"It can't be helped then. We should hurry and - hey, Nami! What's wrong with your eyes?!" Rosinante yelled at the navigator. Everyone turned their attention towards her.

Nami's body was glowing and her eyes had turned blank red. The glowing ascended to Doflamingo's dead body and soon the two of them were engulfed with red shining light. Nami's hair turned spiky and she was frozen solid. The light continued to engulf them for a few more minutes until Nami collapsed.

 **..o0o..**

"Nami..!" The Strawhat Pirates arrived just a few minutes later, and they did not managed to stop Nami from collapsing. She had used her devil fruit ability unconsciously, and had revived Doflamingo. Instead, she was slowly losing her vitality and was beginning to die.

Robin forced the seaweed that they got from Shirahoshi into Nami's mouth, but it was futile. Her devil fruit ability was already in action and cannot be nullified. All of them went panic, yet no one could stop her from dying.

"What the hell happened?!" Doflamingo who was just revived was shocked seeing Nami dying in front of him. The veins in his forehead started to show, and he was deadly enraged. His brother tried to soothe him but he was pushed aside by the warlord.

"Who killed her?!"He questioned everyone at the dock, but no one answered. Everyone was terrified of the king's wrath.

"You." Baby Five answered him with eyes blinded by tears. The warlord froze.

""Wh-what? I killed her?"

"She exchanged her life for yours. Now she's dying. Young master, please save her! I want you to marry her!" Baby Five cried, kneeling beside her young master. She skipped the fact that Vice Admiral Tsuru was the one shooting Nami and that he stepped in to save her. It was not significant anymore.

"Who..who said anything about marrying her! I don't..intend to get married yet." The warlord blushed, but he hid it with his angry face.

"What! Who give you permission to marry my crew?!" Luffy shouted at the warlord, but he was knocked over by Robin who was trying to be calm.

"Shut up, Luffy. What's important is that we find a way to revive Nami. We can't lose her." Robin hushed her captain.

"I can help you. But only for a limited time." Vice Admiral Tsuru finally spoke after a long silence. "I will encase her body in crystal and she will be preserved in there until you can find a devil fruit eater who can revive the dead. I mean someone who ate the real devil fruit, not the fake one like she ate."

"Where can we find him? Or her?" Luffy and Doflamingo asked her in unison.

"I don't know. The marines have been trying to locate that person, but we haven't found anything yet. You'll have to depend on your luck."

"We will find him!"

"Great. Now, move. I will encase her now."The Vice Admiral then took her stance. She encased Nami's body in a transparent liquid that quickly hardened into crystal. She looked like she was having a deep sleep being encased in the crystal.

"Let's take her to the palace. I will take care of her while you find the person to cure her." Baby Five offered to take care of Nami while she was in that state.

"No, we will take her." Sanji interjected, suddenly becoming serious with all the commotion.

"I think it's better to let that girl to take care of her. We don't know how long does it take to find the person, and we can't risk shattering the crystal." Franky offered his opinion. Luckily, all of them agreed to the idea, except Luffy of course. But then again, Robin managed to make him agree with the decision.

"Okay, I will leave Nami with you, but we will come back to take her. You can't marry my crew!" Luffy spoke to Doflamingo. The warlord did not reply his word, but he nodded.

"We will take care of her."

 **..o0o..**

Nami was placed in her room in the palace. Baby Five was ordered to take a good care of her and not to allow anyone into the room except the warlord. Doflamingo placed one of the necklaces on the crystal and wore the other one. He put eleven orange roses beside the crystal case and silently bade her goodbye. It might take some times for him or the Strawhat Pirates to find the person, but he was sure they would manage to find him or her somehow.

Hesitantly placing a kiss on the case, he walked out of the room. He prayed that the necklace will be his source of hope to restore Nami to her usual self.

"I killed my brother once, and yet he was alive now. I killed you, yet now you're preserved in this crystal. I promise that I'll find the person and revive you. Wait for me, Nami."

 **..o0o..**

 **A/N: Finally, it is complete..phew, I had a hard time finishing this..haha..maybe I'll write a sequel to this story..thanks for reading, minna-sama….. ^_^**


End file.
